I Promise
by helloitsmaria
Summary: Edward and I have been friends since we were born. I’m pretty sure we’ve even had play dates while we where still in the womb…
1. Prologue

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter One

"Okay. So I'm sure you can imagine I'm not particularly excited about my newly discovered feelings for Edward. BUT!… if you could just hear me out! You'd totally understand! Trust me! Just listen… please?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I have been friends since we were born. I'm pretty sure we've even had play dates while we where still in the womb…

You see my mom, Renne, and Edward's mom, Esme, met when they first started college. They were room mates, and when you share a one bedroom one bathroom dorm with a complete stranger, you're gonna have to become friends whether you want to or not.

I guess it wasn't really like that for Renne and Esme though. I mean from what I hear, they've never fought a day in their lives. Which makes sense since they're practically the same person.

To begin they're two of the nicest people you could ever meet. Never sad and a smile stapled to their face. You can't help but smile at them when you see them. Or laugh and mock them when they break anything technological. I have unconditional love for the both of them and I can't picture my life without my mommies.

When Renne met my father, Charlie, Esme ironically brought home her new boy toy, Carlisle.

This happened with everything. Renne and Esme where attached at the hip, two peas in a pod, if you will. Double dates. double bridal showers, double weddings, and before you knew it, double baby showers.

**IMPORTANT A/N!!! **

**(A/N): Alright so this is the prologue. Basically it's going to be Edward and Bella growing up together. Like by the years. So every chapter will be an age. And then when they turn sixteen-ish there will be several chapter for the years. The story is in Bella and Edward's point of view. But if that changes then I will post it in an author's note at the top of the chapter, so be sure to read the a/n's so you don't get confused! Sorry that was so long! :P But tell me if you want more or not in a review! :D**


	2. Stupid Tingles

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Two

Edward - 7

Bella - 6

They are kids, so if there are grammar mistakes they're on purpose! :D

I HATE Edward sometimes. We were finally getting along for the first time in a while! We were playing base ball and then he hit me with the ball on purposely and I fell down! And now I have a scratch on my tummy!

It's Edward's birthday today. He's having a all boys party so I'm not going. I can't wait until my birthday party! It's gonna be a all girls party so Stupid-head Ed can't come. He wouldn't even invite me. Esme had to tell me I could come and she said Edward was "embarrassed" so he couldn't ask me himself.

Edward's sometimes nice though. Like yesterday he came over and we watched T.V. and played with my Barbies and his G.I. Joes. He didn't even hurt any of my dollies either! He just played house with them and me! It was so fun and I looooove when Edward and me get along.

Sometimes I get tingly around him though. It's weird. Like when he hugged me goodbye yesterday I got all warm inside and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Bella!!!" I was brought back to real life when Edward called my name.

I shot up and then I sat back down just as fast. I was warm again.

"I'm in my room." I said in a little yell.

I heard him run up the steps and I quickly laid down and faced away from the door remembering I was mad at him.

"Can I come in?"

"No." I said, silently praying he would anyways.

I heard the door open and I felt Edward sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I threw the ball at you." he whispered.

"Well you should be. It hurt a lot." I said lowly.

He laid down next to me and pulled my shoulder until I was facing the other way. He put his arm under my head and I got another warm tingly feeling.

"Did I give you any scratches?"

I pointed to my stomach where my burning mark was. Edward rubbed it and it felt a little better.

"Are you gonna come down stairs? I told all my friends you'd come play catch with us. And Alice is back from Rosie's boat. They're down stairs too."

Alice and Edward are brother and sister and they're eight months apart. So Alice is my age right now. Rosalie Hale is mine and Alice's friend. She has a brother that's like her but well… he's a boy. His name in Jasper. Rose and Jasper are Edward's age but they're a few months older. They all went down to Rosie and Jasper's boat but I couldn't go cause my dad was out of town and my mom didn't want to be home alone. I don't mind though because I like being with my mom.

"Sure I'll come down I guess."

"I'm sorry again, Bella." Edward said as we stood up. I smoothed out my shirt and hair before I answered him.

"It's okay. I guess. Just please don't do it again?" I looked up at him and held out my pinkie towards him. He's only a little taller than me, but he never let's me live it down. That and the thing about me being three days younger than him.

"I promise." he said as he shook pinkies with me.

I smiled at him and he pulled my hand closer to him so he could hug me.

If these stupid tingly things don't stop poking me I'm gonna get mad.

We walked downstairs and out side where Alice and Rose pulled me into hugs. We ran off to get some chips while Edward introduced Emmett, his cousin that is gonna be staying with him for a while, to Jasper.

Rose stopped running and just stared at Emmett.

"Rose! Stop drooling over Emmett and come over here!" Jasper shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up, Jasper!" Rose's cheeks turned red like a kickball and she looked down while she ran over to where me and Alice were.

"Come over with me please?!" she begged as she yanked our arms making us spill some of the drinks we were holding.

I stared at her smiling. "Okay, okay! Here take a drink for you and Jasper." She took two cups and then ran behind us so she could start pushing us towards the boys.

"Rose, this is Emmett. He's my cousin and he's gonna be at my house for a while." Alice said beaming towards Rosie.

"Hi, Emmett," Rose turned red as she stuck out her tiny hand. Emmett took it in his and then brought it to him lips to kiss it.

"Hi, Rosalie," he blushed

"Ughhhh! Ewe, Emmett!" Edward blurted out while Jasper grimaced at Rose.

Alice and I smiled along with Rose. She was still bright red and he didn't even have her hand anymore.

"Edward! The pizzas finally here!" Jasper shouted as he pointed toward Esme holding a big, long, white box.

We all ran to her and dug into the pizza. After we all ate at the long table Esme and Renne had set up, we opened presents and ate cake and ice-cream.

After that I started to change my mind about my birthday party coming up. I wanted Edward to come so I didn't have to be away from him.

Gosh. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me.

**(A/N) Well there goes the fist real chapter. I really need your help! I'll have polls up about the story for various occasions. But I have to know now if you guys like short or long chapters. This one was kinda short. But sometimes I get overwhelmed when I see a lot of writing in one chapter or the story! So tell me what you want and what you think in a review! Thanks, guys! :D**

**P.S. I know you guys are probably wondering why this is rated M. But trust me, it'll be better when they get older. I like to write da smut. ;D**


	3. Bella, Bella, Bella

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Three

Edward - 8

Bella - 8

They are kids, so if there are grammar mistakes they're on purpose! :D

"Bella! You look fine! Come on, Edward's probably waiting for you at the bus stop!" My mom has been rushing me all morning and I'm already nervous enough as it is!

Today is my first day of third grade. I know I'm not going to a new school or anything, but I do want to look kinda nice at least. Because I'm pretty darn sure Alice is going to be perfect for such a special occasion and Edward always looks… nice. Yeah, nice is right. He's always dressed neatly, but his bronze hair always looks like he just took a wet towel off his head, or maybe he just rolled out of bed. But if he were to wear it any other way… he wouldn't be so Edwardy.

"I'm coming, mom! Just let me get my bag and put my shoes on!" I hollered down the stairs as I packed my new book bag and put on my new black ballet flats.

My outfit for this wonderfully exciting day is a teal tee-shirt with a black tank top underneath it. My jeans are light blue and were sort of tight around my ankles. My hair is half up and half down with a thin black headband in it. I of course had no say in this out fit. Alice had picked it out when Esme and Renee took us school shopping two weeks ago.

I thought I looked okay. Kind of pretty actually. But when I walked down stairs Renee just stared at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Mom! What?!" I shouted at her throwing my hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Nothing. You just… you look… different. That's all," she answered choosing her words carefully.

Renee was right. I was normally dressed in a big tee-shirt with loose jeans and my hair in a pony tail. I guess you could consider me a tomboy. I played with boys acted like a boy and dressed like a boy. So actually, scratch that, you can just consider me a boy. The only girly thing about me was my wavy brown hair that reached the end of my shoulder blades. My boyishness had changed a little bit over the summer though. I started wearing shorts more often and flip-flops instead of my normal tennis shoes. My hair was worn down more often and I even got a two piece bathing suite, even though I only wore it one or twice.

"I know. But I kinda like this outfit. I makes me feel like Alice. A girl. Yanno?" I said slowly.

She looked at me confused before softening her face and squating down so she was eye level with me.

"Ohhh no, baby. You look absolutely beautiful. It's just I'm used to seeing you covered in dirt with Edward's clothes on. I guess my little girl is growing up." she stared at me with a sad smile before kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back with just as much force. We broke apart when we heard Alice screaming my name.

"Bellllllllllla! Where on earth are you?1" For being so tiny, she certainly had a loud mouth. It was the kind of mouth that would shut up until you let her have her way. And she had the type of voice you couldn't drown out or get out of your head. Alice was Alice and no one would dare to even try to change that.

I looked at my mom nervously and she smiled encouragingly at me. I felt the corners of my mouth pull a little bit before I broke out into a huge grin.

"I'm coming, Alice!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I ran towards excitedly and then I realized my eyes were looking towards the ground. I tripped over the rug and hit the floor with a thump. Luckily my left arm broke my fall. I lifted my head off the ground and saw a pair of navy blue Chuck Taylor's. I tried to look up farther, but my neck wouldn't bend that way. Instead of getting up I put my forehead back down to the tile floor. I felt two hands pull my waist up in the air and with little to no effort I was back on my feet.

"Thank you, Edward." I said quietly. I felt my cheeks burn a little bit while I stared down at the rug with a smile on my face.

"Gosh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with my clumsy Bella?" he asked only half joking.

I smiled at him and took in his appearance from head to toe.

Messy bronze hair.

Bright emerald green eyes.

Signature crooked grin with perfect straight, white teeth.

Blue striped button up shirt with a black tee underneath it and rolled up sleeves.

Black leather belt.

Dark denim jeans.

And lastly, his beat up vintage navy blue Chuck Taylor's.

As expected Edward was perfectly Edwardly.

"You look very nice. Not like Bella, but still, very nice." He said while he studied my out fit and reached out to touch my brown hair.

He's always had a knack for my hair. He said it reminds him of silk and autumn. Normally it would have creeped my out if someone told me that, but this was Edward. He was always saying goofy things to make me laugh.

"You and Renee are crazy, " I told him while rolling my eyes and walking out of the door. He chuckled and followed behind us.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and me all rode the same bus so we were waiting together for it to come pick us up. I was looking forward to this year and I hope Edward and Alice and me have class together. I knew even though Edward had tons of guy friends and Alice and I had plenty of girl friends we would still rather be with each other.

When the bus was coming down the streets we hugged Esme and Renee while they wished us luck and took pictures of us one last time.

The people on the bus were basically the same from last year, except for the new little kids in kindergarten who sat quietly and nervously in the front of the bus. I smiled at them encouragingly while Alice awed and cooed as if she was twenty years older than them rather than three. Alice and I took our seats towards the back of the bus, a row in front if the fourth graders, while Edward sat behind us with Emmett and the other big kids.

Edward got along with everyone. He had friends in third and fourth grade, and even though he was younger, he stood taller than most of the fourth graders. Except for Emmett, of course, who was at least five foot five already.

When we arrived at school, we met up with all of our other friends. Edward wondered off to see who he had for class while Alice and me socialized. He came back with a frown on his face and his eyebrows together.

"Alice, we have Mrs. Kranley." he said staring down at her.

"We do too!" Kaitlyn Saunders said while she and Lauren Mallory jumped up and down. They've always had a crush on Edward, but he tended to ignore them.

Alice stared at them blankly before talking. "Edward, who does Bella have?"

He looked sort of sad, like he was hoping we would all be together too.

"Mrs. Aldridge." he said while staring at me. I wanted to be with Edward and Alice. I felt sad too.

"Alright!" Mike Newton shouted. "I have Aldridge too!"

Okay, not sad anymore, queasy. Mike threw his arm around me while walking us away from our friends and towards the class room. I glanced back at Edward. He looked annoyed as he shook out of Lauren's hold, but he was staring back at me.

* * *

I was in the Cullen's kitchen sitting at their table while Alice sat and talked with me. More like at me, really.

The first day had gone by quickly. It was spent with Mrs. Aldridge talking about what we'll need for class and what we should expect to learn about.

I already liked Mrs. Aldridge. She looked about in her late forties with curly brown hair. She was calm but very nice and had a very animated voice. She wore a warm smile and I knew we would get along well.

Jessica Stanley was in my class also, along with a few other people I knew from last year. I had decent classmates, but I still wanted to be with Edward and Alice instead.

"… so she told her to go to the other side of the room!" Alice finished her story about how Lauren got seated by Edward and she was staring at him and trying to talk to him and hug him the whole time, so Mrs. Kranley asked her to move seats. I was getting jealous that Lauren got to be with my friends while I had to sit next to Mike Newton while he told me about my summer and tried to get me to tell him all about mine.

"It wasn't funny, Alice. I ha- really don't like Lauren or Kaitlyn." Edward said while he poured two glasses of iced tea.

"Well they certainly loooooooove you." she said matter-of-factly.

"Really? I haven't noticed." he said sarcastically.

"What?! Goodness, Edward. Are you blind?!" she replied in shock.

"Yes. Yes I am." he answered her.

She got out of her chair with a huff and walked up stairs.

"So how's class with out that?" Edward said as he pointed towards the stairs Alice was stomping up.

I laughed and took one of the cups from Edward. "Boring. Very boring." I replied while blending the pink neon straw.

"I was hoping we'd all be together. Like last year." he said after taking a long sip of his drink.

"Yeah me too. But the bright side is I have Mike to listen to and you have two Looney bins stalking you in class." I said with a smirk on my face.

Edward grimace before looking up at me and laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, and soon we were in hysterics, pounding the table with our fists and wiping tears from our eyes as we did so.

**(A/N): I'm sorry it took so long to update. I guarantee it won't happen again. I was on vacation and I didn't have a computer to update. But if I do have writer cramp on this story, you can count on a nice oneshot. Possibly smutty. ;D**

**Well this chapter was kinda short too, but that's because I'm obviously not eight. Hahha. But once they get towards my age, the chapters will be longer and D-R-A-M-A filled! Yay for drama! :D**

**Well thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up within four or five days. Please review with any questions or comments! Thank you! :D**


	4. Left hand RED

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Four

Edward - 9

Bella - 9

I think they're old enough to speak properly. :)

"Alice, I can't feel my arms. Hurry up and spin it!" Edward shouted.

We were in the middle of a very serious game of Twister. Our third game in the last hour.

I won the first game and Edward won the second game. We decided we could figure out who was better if we played best two out of three.

I was squatting with my hands in front of me; a very simple position.

Left foot yellow, right foot blue, left hand yellow, right hand blue- right smack in the middle of the mat.

Edward on the other hand was everywhere. He was bending over me in a bridge with his butt up in the air. Left foot red, right foot red, left hand green right hand green. He hadn't been having any luck with this game, each spin was a new uncomfortable position for him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Alice laughed loudly while watching her brother struggle. She spun the spinner as hard as she could and we waited for it to stop.

21...22...23..24..25..26.

I counted 26 seconds before Alice spoke.

"Left hand… RED!" she shouted and began laughing loudly.

"Buuuu… but… how?" Edward asked sadly.

Alice continued to laugh and I joined as soon as Edward made his first attempt to move. He was grunting and growling as he reached his arm as far as it would go. He finally reached it so that his longest finger was barely touching the very end of the red circle. Alice and I watched amazed before he collapsed on top of me, knocking the both of us over.

We laid on our backs before Alice and I started back up in laughter,

"You got lucky, Swan," Edward said angrily.

"No. Not lucky, I'm just good," I replied with a wink while still laying on the floor.

Edward bounced up to the ground and I followed him.

"Now what?" I asked still smiling at him.

"I don't know. it's still raining cats and dogs outside," Edward answered as we both turned to look out the big window.

"Well since mom won't be home for a while why don't we pop some popcorn and watch a movie?" Alice suggested.

"I'm in," I answered, happy that I could finally relax.

"Yeah, me too, I guess. But I can't guarantee I won't fall asleep," Edward warned.

"That's fine, Edward. Why don't you two go pick a movie." Alice said in a command rather than a question.

Edward and I made our way over to the Cullen's humongous movie collection. There were plenty of movies I had never seen before, but I suggested a classic. One I knew al the words too and one that Alice loved too.

_The Wizard of Oz._

"Bella, you make us watch this movie all the time!" Edward complained. He was right. Alice and I have forced everyone to watch this movie. Even of they've seen it a thousand times.

"It's a classic, Edward! One of the best movies ever made." I argued back.

"How would you even know that?!" Edward challenged, "I'm sure there are plenty of movies better than that one!"

I suddenly got mad and before I knew what I was doing my foot flew forward and hit Edwards shin. He leaned over in pain while grunting and breathing heavily.

"Gosh! Fine, Bella! We'll watch it!" he surrendered.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Edward!" I said sarcastically as he scowled at me.

I put the movie in and turned the TV on just as Alice came in with a big bowl of yellow popcorn.

"Wuddya pick?" she asked while shoveling popcorn into her tiny mouth.

"_Wizard of Oz,_" Edward answered quickly. Alice smiled widely while plopping down on the couch and covering up. I sat next to her underneath the blanket.

"It really was no miracle. What happened was just this... The wind began to switch. The house, to pitch. And suddenly the hinges started to then the Witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch!"

"And, oh, what happened then was rich! The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slich. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch. Which was not a happy situation for the Wicked Witch!"

Edward was laying with his head on my lap while Alice and I sung along. I was popping popcorn into mine and occasionally Edward's mouth.

When I notice him start to doze I off I began playing with his messy bronze hair. I looked to my left to find Alice fast asleep. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't so I turned to volume on the TV down really low.

When that didn't work I gave up. I just sat there with Edwards head in my lap. I was playing with his hair in one hand and tracing his features with the other.

He was so peaceful when he slept. Just quiet with a little smile on his face.

And then I felt my eyelids droop and I fell asleep to Edwards soft, even breathing.

**(A/N): I'm so sorry this chapter sucked! See I wrote chapter five first and then I realized I skipped a year, so I had to come back and write this one. That should explain the crappy and short chapter. Hahha.**

**But please, don't stop that from making you review! Thank you guys so much! Byee! ;D**


	5. Did Santa Bring Ya That?

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Five

Edward - 10

Bella - 10

I think they're old enough to speak properly. :)

Normally dresses don't get along well with me, but it was a special occasion.

Christmas.

I dread Christmas. Well I enjoy the holiday because everyone's happy and I get to see my friends during Christmas break, but I hate getting presents. I love giving them, but Christmas is basically a reason for Alice and Rosalie to change my wardrobe.

Over the past year I have made some improvement to my wardrobe. Like, my tee-shirts fit snug and aren't down to my knees. And my jeans aren't loose and falling and dirty with mud; they're tighter and most of them have little designs on the pockets. My hair is no longer a ball of tangles and hair ties. I actually manage to tame it down and change the style every once and a while.

Today The Hale's, Charlie, Renee, and I are going to the Cullen's for Christmas dinner so Alice made up my mind _for me _and _she_ decided I wanted to play Barbie with her and Rose. So here I am, catching all the dresses that are being thrown at me while I try to wiggle out of the one I have on now.

I tried and tried and **tried** to tell Alice that I didn't need a dress and that white jeans would be great, but she insisted I look pretty incase I happen to meet a certain someone under the mistletoe.

That certain someone being Edward of course.

"Bella, just seven more dresses to try on! C'mon! You're practically done!" Alice squealed as I grimaced at the pile of dresses I had dropped onto her pink bed. I took off the dress I had on and added it to the 'Already Tried On' pile.

"But, Alice… I can't do this anymore. I've walked in and out of your bathroom so many times, I can barely feel my legs!" I complained and pouted at her. But she gave me a dose of my own medicine and pouted back.

It was hard to say no to Alice when she did that stupid sad puppy face and added a "Pweease?" to it.

"UGH! I don't even understand why I'm doing this!" I shouted frustrated as I picked up the nest dress and Rose handed me the accessories to go with it.

"Because, you have to look really pretty incase you kiss anyone tonight. We put mistletoe in every doorway!" Rose said smugly as she went to sit next to a giddy Alice.

"I am not going to kiss anyone! Not Edward, not Jasper, not Emmett, not anyone!"

"Well you better keep your paws off Jazzy! He's _my _love muffin!" Alice shouted at me.

"Ugh! He's my brother, Alice!" Rosalie complained, "And stay off Emmett to! He's my monkey man." She said with a wink.

"Ugh! He's my cousin, Rosalie!" Alice said mimicking Rose's words.

"All I'm trying to say is that there's no need to get all dolled up. My lips will remain unkissed by any male ever. Got it?!" I asked with tight eyes.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rose got up and saluted like a soldier and Alice giggled.

"I'm not joking! Edward's my friend. Nothing more. And if we kissed it would be flat out weird." My feelings for Edward were friendly. The tingles had stopped around last Thanksgiving. It felt good too. I could be around him and joke without turning bright red. And he could talk to other girls and I would feel like I wanted to cry. I liked being friends. And only friends.

"Whatever you say, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you still have to wear a dress. I mean your hair's already done perfectly. Please just try that one," Rose pointed to the outfit I was holding.

"Fine." It was a simple outfit anyways. I turned on my heal and headed towards Alice's pink bathroom.

Once I was in I looked at the outfit fully for the first time. It was a white top with fuchsia stockings and silver flats that had a bow on the tops and matched my silver headband.

Once I tried it on, I realized that the white top came down mid-thigh and that the stockings were actually leggings. I looked at my self in Alice's full length mirror. I looked… different. Pretty almost. Rosalie had force a little lip gloss on me that I didn't really want to wear, but it made my lips look shiny and fuller. I knew this was the outfit I would wear tonight because it was the first one I had studied without frowning at. I noticed I was actually smiling at my reflection.

I walked out of the bathroom after one last glance at the back of me. One I was out I stared at Alice and Rose, waiting for approval.

After a few moments of silence Rosalie shot up off the bed and ran to me, grabbing my shoulders. "Bella! You look so pretty! I can't believe it! You're smiling too!" She pulled me into a hug as Alice ran over.

"Gosh! The three of us make a great team!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

As if I really did anything. I just sat around complaining while - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! - Rose and Alice transformed a pumpkin into a golden carriage.

"Thank you guys. For putting up with my complaining and everything." I said with a little giggle.

"You're very welcome, Bella. It was simple really. But we better head down stairs it's almost seven o'clock." Rose said cheerfully.

With that Alice and Rose bolted out of the pink room and down the long stairs. I gave my self one last smile in the vanity mirror and began walking towards the down stairs following Alice and Rose a lot slower than them.

When I reached the end of the stairs I heard a piano being played. Not a song, more like somebody leaned on the keys.

I walked into the Cullen's living room and saw Edward in a white dress shirt and black pants. He was sitting on the piano bench with his elbows on the keys studying a book which I was guessing was a song.

He sat back up straight placing his hands on the keys and began playing the song in front of him. I began to walk closer to him, almost sneaking up behind him. The song he was playing was _Joy to the World_. In the middle of the perfect melody he hit a wrong key. Edward slammed his hands down on the keys.

"Crap! Every time!" he whisper yelled. He once again put his elbows on the keys and ran a hand through his messy hair.

I couldn't help but giggle at the frustrated boy.

His head snapped back and I froze.

"Bella!" he gasped in relief. "You scared me!"

I giggled louder before gathering my posture and looking at him with a smile. "Sorry, Edward. I just get happy knowing you aren't as perfect as everyone thinks." I said half joking.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You and I both know I'm as perfect as they get," he said with a smile. "You look really nice, Bella," he said as he stared at my hair.

I looked at his outfit. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned reveling a white tee-shirt. His pants were wrinkled and he had on black Chuck Taylor's which were obviously new.

"You too, Edward. Nice Chuck's. Did Santa bring ya that?" I asked teasingly.

Edward laughed with me. "Yes, he did as a matter of fact."

"Well I like them. They're like a new slate. Clean and new."

"Yeah. I have to break them in. Yanno, beat 'em up and make 'em tough," he said with a grin. I nodded in agreement. "I Ilke your dress. Did Santa pay you a visit too?"

"No, but your demon sister and Rosie did." I joked.

"Well I'll have to be sure to compliment them on their Barbie," he said winking.

I started to walk out of the living room and towards the kitchen where everyone was talking and waiting for dinner. I felt Edward following me

"Bella! Stop there!" Alice called as she pulled Rose towards me.

I looked back at Edward confused and I notice he too had stopped walking and stood there scared.

"Edward come here. Next to Bella" she commanded and she yanked his arm towards me.

I looked up to him next to me. His brow was furrowed and then suddenly his eyes shot up. He stared at Alice with wide eyes before narrowing them and pressing his lips into a fine line.

"Alice, come on. Are you serious?" he whined. I stood there confused along with Rosalie.

Alice smiled. One full of teeth and mischief. "Oh would you look at that?!" She pointed up to the ceiling. I looked up and saw the green leaves and red buds. Mistletoe.

I glared at Alice and a growl escaped my chest. She knew I didn't want to mess up anything with my best friend, but she still continues to meddle.

"Well looks like you two gotta kiss." she said with a smug grin.

"No." I said immediately. I looked at Edward and he nodded in agreement.

"But you guys it's a rule! Just a real quick kiss! Real, real, real quick, quick!" she pleaded.

"Alice, no. Now leave." Edward said calmly.

"I promise I won't bother either of you guys if you just peck each other! That's all! One quick peck!" she looked at us pouting.

I was about to say no when Edward spoke. "Do you promise that'll you won't bother either of us? At home or in school?"

She nodded.

"And when I ask you to leave my room you leave with no arguing?"

She nodded.

"And you won't make be your Barbie?" I added?

She nodded even bigger, smiling as she did so.

"Fine." Edward and I said together.

"Yes! Yay! Yay! Yay! A thousand times YAY! " Alice squealed while Rose bounce happily.

Edward and I turned towards each other and he put his hands on my shoulders. I began to go up on my tippy toes while he leaned down a little. He was a good five inches bigger than me.

"On the lips." Rose interrupted as Alice agreed.

Edward started getting closer and closed his eyes. I took this as my que and did the same. I reached my hands up and put them on his shoulders. And then finally our lips touched. It was for a second but it was still the most awkward second of my like. My face was burning hot and I looked down at my shoes.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Alice and Rose both screamed together.

Edward blushed and walked towards Emmett and Japser where he tried to join their conversation, but he instead looked like a lost puppy.

"You guys are so cute Bella!" Rose screamed in my hear while she and Alice hugged me.

I ignored her comment and instead just looked back down at my shoes once they let go.

After that we all ate and opened up presents. I was kind of in daze though so everything just went by quickly and before I knew it I was laying in my bed trying to sleep.

Edward and I didn't talk much after the kiss. He instead sat on the opposite side of the room.

I didn't realize it, but there was a tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and squeezed my knees to my chest trying to fall asleep.

I vow this day 'Worst Christmas Ever'.

**(A/N): Hi! Alright I don't know about this chapter. They seemed kinda young yet mature but that's okay I guess.**

**Ohhh myyy. The awkward and commonly dreaded first kiss. :P It was a little hard to write, but I think I captured the uncomfortable kill-me-now feeling. ;D**

**Please leave a review! They make me happy! :D And you can leave any questions in a review, but make sure its not anonymous cause I can't respond to those. Thank you guys! Byee! :D**

**Thanks to Mjb44 for pointing out a mistake!**

**P.S. I don't have a beta, so pleeeease excuse any grammar mistakes or misspellings. :P**


	6. Boy Buddy

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Six

Edward - 11

Bella - 11

"Bella, you're going to have to hold still if you want Carlisle's help."

"Dad! It hurts too bad to hold still!"

I was laying on the Cullen's couch with my leg right in front of Carlisle's face. He was pulling and rolling my ankle to make sure that I hadn't broken it when I fell.

Alice and I were up in the Cullen's tree house looking through all of our old toys and treasures we hid up there as kids.

I found some of my Barbies and Bratz dolls and Alice found some of her play makeup. We discovered some of Edward's stuff too. His old black Chuck Taylor's were hidden in the beat up blue trunk. And we found some of Emmett's 'adult magazines'. Apparently he still gets some use out of that old tree house. What a perv.

So anyways, Alice and I were up in the tree house and when we were getting down I realized I left my sunglasses up there. I went up to get them and when I was coming back down the ladder and I missed a step and slid down the rest. When I landed on the ground, I nearly killed Alice. But I landed on the side of my foot and I just fell to the ground. And that is why I am laying on the couch blushing like crazy while everyone is crowded around staring at me.

Everyone except Jasper and Edward. They were at a baseball camp a couple hours away and they won't be back for two more days.

"Baby, if you stay still Carlisle can finish examining your ankle faster," my mother bribed.

"Okay okay! I'm trying! It just hurts!" I complained.

"Alright, Bella, it's just a sprain. I'll just wrap it up. We'll have to change it every day. And try to let it rest. So baths not showers and I'll give you a pair of crutches. Probably keep it on for a few days. It's not that severe," Carlisle explained. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds okay, I guess."

He chuckled and shook his head while he started to wrap my ankle, "You just have to be more careful, Bella."

I wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious. "That's not gonna happen," I said completely serious.

"Well then stay our of that damn tree house, sweetie. We don't need you falling out of trees. You're lucky it wasn't you neck you landed on funny," Charlie said while rubbing my head.

"Charlie, you're going to scare the poor child! She was just having fun!" Renee defended.

He sighed, "I know, but I don't enjoy seeing either of my girls getting hurt," he said sincerely.

"Well we better get you home, Bella. It's already 9:45. Alice, are you still staying over tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, Charlie. I'll probably be catering to your clumsy daughter all night," she joked while smiling up at Charlie.

Alice and Charlie had always liked each other. We all found if kind of strange just because they were so different. But it's kind of hard to not like Alice; she's too tiny and pixie-like.

"Alright, girlies, let's go then!" Renee grabbed Alice's hand and they started walking over to the house while Esme walked in with crutches.

"Here you are, Bella," she handed the silver contraptions to me, "We'll have to adjust the size though; it's been a while since you were on these. I'm sure you've grown since the last time you needed them," she laughed.

I laughed with her, "Thank you, Esme." I took the crutches from her and headed out the door. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I started towards our house with Charlie following behind me. We were quite for a minute before Charlie started talking.

"Bells," he sighed, "can you please try to be more careful? I don't want you getting yourself hurt anymore," he pleaded.

"I know, dad. I'll try. But it's kinda hard to walk straight when you have no control over your own feet. I mean, they're everywhere!" I joked. Charlie laughed at me as he held the door open.

My house is only about two minutes away from Edward's. We're next door neighbors but the Cullen's yard is probably three times the size of mine.

As I maneuvered my way through the door the smell of sugar cookies filled my nose.

Charlie sniffed the air, "Mmmmmm. Something smells delicious, Renee!"

"I'm making cookies!" she exclaimed.

Alice corrected her, "WE'RE making cookies."

"Well either way, they're being made," Renee said matter-of-factly.

I made my way upstairs while Alice and my parents continued to talk. After getting ready for bed I went on my computer and checked my e-mail.

"You've got mail!" the computer screamed. I wouldn't have been surprised if they heard it downstairs.

_Hey, Bells._

_Camp is good. We've been working really hard and I'm kind of happy to be coming home in a few days. Jasper and I are sharing a room. Which isn't that bad because he doesn't snore or smell like dead dog. But the older kids are a little tough. They think it's funny to flush the toilet nonstop when I shower. And they think its absolutely __**hilarious **__to put dirt in our shoes. But they don't just bother me and Jazz; they mess with everyone. Every game with them is pretty unfair though. They get jealous of me, and especially Jazz because we're just as good as them. Well, coach is doing room checks, so I have to go to bed. I'll try calling you guys as soon as I can. By the way, sorry this took so long to answer, I've been busy. Bye, Bells.  
_

_-Edward_

I had sent Edward a message when he first got to camp four days ago. I kind of missed him.

Things hadn't been as awkward as I thought they would after Christmas. They still weren't the same, but we talked a lot. Alice and Renee caught me crying a week after 'the incident' up in my room. They tried to tell me everything was going to be normal soon and Alice apologized so many times that she was annoying me.

After a month or two I talked to Emmett about it. He tried telling me that things were going to end up a little awkward anyways. He told me "Boys and girls can be friends, but it's tough for them to be _best _friends. Girls can't tell boys everything and the same with boys. It would end up really awkward if he told you about all his guy problems when we get older. Edward will either end up being your friend or your boyfriend."

I replayed what he said in my head over and over and over again. I guess what he said was true. I couldn't tell Edward if I was moody because of lady problems because he'd be weirded out- not that I have lady problems now anyways.

I'm not to sure about the boyfriend part. Best friends don't date. They just hang out.

But anyways, after Emmett told me that, I asked him if you could talk to Edward about it. I'm guessing he did because the next day Edward called me and apologized about everything. Like him being awkward and stiff whenever he was around me, and not calling me ever or saying more than ten words to me when I was over. I immediately told him he was forgiven. Because after all, he was my oldest friend.

* * *

"Bellllllllllla! Get up!" Alice's loud, high pitched voice woke me up.

"Alice," I groaned, "it's only seven in the morning."

"Well we get up at 6:30 for school every morning!" she argued.

"But it's Saturday. And it's Spring Break. I'm going back to bed!" I tried to yell.

"I've been up for so long though! I'm bored!"

I shoved my head into my pillow and groaned.

"I was having a good dream," I said as I sat up, got my crutches and headed towards the bathroom.

"Was it that Jasper and Edward came home early?" My face got hot and I looked down. "Because that's what I was hoping would happen."

"Alice, it's one more day. Besides, you and Jazz aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend," I reminded her.

"Well that's because I'm younger than him. And he's embarrassed to admit that he loves a younger woman," she said all knowingly.

I laughed at her as I began brushing my hair back so I could wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Are you girls hungry? Renee's making pancakes and bacon," Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yes!" Alice screamed, "My favorite! Yeah, Charlie, we'll definitely have some!"

After I dried my face off, Alice and I raced down stairs- well I hopped down.

"Alice, your little boyfriend is going to be home later today," Renee told us when we sat down at the kitchen table.

"No. Mom, Edward and Jasper are coming home tomorrow. They're camp is for six days?" I asked instead of stating.

"Well, Esme told me that their coach fell and landed kinda funny, so they has to rush him to the hospital, and he wanted to come home," Renee informed us as Alice began jumping up and down in.

"Yes! This is so great! Well not that their coach is hurt but that JASPER IS COMING HOME EARLY!" she exclaimed in one long breath.

"Did Esme tell Edward I fell out of the tree house?" I said hoping she did. I knew he would flip out if he came home to me in crutches. And I knew he'd be even more mad that I didn't tell him.

"I don't know, honey, you'll have to ask her," she said while getting out the eggs. "Alice, scrambled, over easy, sunny side up…?"

"Ummmm… surprise me!" she answered.

I ate my food in a haze because I was so tired. I was kind of excited Edward was coming home early. I missed hanging out with him when it was raining out, or I was home alone. He had a way of calming me down.

"Alice, how do you know Jasper likes you back?" I asked when we got back up to my room.

"I can just tell." she said before laying on my bed and looking up at my ceiling. "He just always blushes when he's around me . And I always blush when I'm around him, and I like him so… Well, do you think he doesn't like me?" she asked with sad eyes.

"No! No, Alice. I was just wondering how you knew. I mean no one blushes when they're around me. The only guys I really hang out with are just my friends. How would I even know if a guy liked me?" I sat on my bed watching Alice with her eyes closed.

At first I thought she was sleeping or zoned out, but then she spoke, "It'd be hard for me to tell. I would have to see the guy when its just you and him. To see the way he acts around you," she answered seriously.

Alice was very serious when it came to boys. Boys and shopping. They're her life.

"Oh… okay." I said quietly.

"Why… who do you like?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure," I told her with a confused look on my face. She just nodded and closed her eyes again.

* * *

By time three Alice had gotten completely dressed up for the homecoming of Jasper and Edward. Mostly Jasper.

"Bella! Aren't you excited?! Your best friend is coming home!" Alice squealed when she noticed I was just sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. I was actually more nervous than excited.

"He's not my _best_ friend, Alice. He's just a boy frie- a buddy. A boy buddy. Edward is my boy buddy," I answered with a grimace on my face.

Alice looked at me with a confused face before mumbling 'okay'.

Alice spoke up and broke the silence, "Renee and Charlie told me that we could head over to my house now and that they'll be over pretty soon."

"Okay," I mumbled. I stood up and got my crutches situated then walked out the door Alice was holding for me.

When we got to the Cullen's, Alice attempted to drag me upstairs to her room. Once we reached it she let go of my shoulder and closed her door gently.

"Bella," she started hesitantly, "what's wrong? You seem so out of touch lately."

I looked at her sad face and thought for a minute.

"I don't know. I just feel sad. Well, more like nervous. I don't know why though."

She mumbled something to herself before she walked over to her white desk. After rummaging through the drawers and cupboards she came back over to her bed with a little, orange book.

"What's that for?" I asked quietly.

She flipped through the pages before closing the book and laying it on my lap.

"It's a diary. I thought maybe you could use it. To right your feelings down in. Or to draw in. Just use it for something, and stop acting like… like this," she said gesturing to my slouched body.

"Umm… okay. Thanks, Alice." I hesitated for a few seconds, "You aren't gonna read it or anything, right?"

"I can't guarantee it, but don't let that stop you from writing down everything you feel, " she smiled.

I was about to say something, but the doorbell interrupted us.

"JASPER!" Alice screamed as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I made my way over to the door and down the steps as fast as I could. When I reached the first floor I stopped and I quickly tried to think of a way to greet Edward. I settled on a soft 'Hi, Edward.' and maybe a quick hug if I could get to him before he asked me what happened.

I walked over to the kitchen and Jasper and him were standing next to the island with their baseball uniforms on. They were facing away from me, so I tried to quietly swing my way to them.

"There you are, Bells," Charlie blew my cover and eyes flew my way.

I first noticed Alice's; happy and wide. Then Jasper's; concerned. And lastly, Edward's; worried with a side of angry.

"Hi, Jasper. Hi, Edward." I said almost too low for any one to hear.

Jasper greeted me back and turned to join the conversation while Edward started walking towards me. He looked angry He stopped walking and stood on the left of me. He took my left crutch and put it in my hand with the right one and then he scooped me up bridal style. I groaned and threw my head back.

I held on to my crutches while he walked up the stairs and towards his room. Once we were in Edward's clean, book filled room he turned towards the door and kicked it shut.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked as me laid me down on his futon.

"Edward, that wasn't necessary, it's only a sprain. I can walk with the crutches.," I said ignoring his question.

"Yeah, but you'd take to long. Now don't ignore my question. What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I fell."

"And…?"

"And I sprained my ankle."

"Where'd you fall from?" he asked while laying down next to me on his side.

"A tree… house," I mumbled the last part quietly.

"You fell out of our tree house?!"

I sighed before turning to lay on my back. "Edward, is it really that much of a surprise? I mean, I've tripped over air before," I informed him while he pulled meAnd nothi so I was facing him.

"Bells, you know I hate seeing you hurt. Even if it's not that serious. Why didn't you tell me though? I mean, I like surprises, but this is by far the worst homecoming one I've had yet," he said while pointing to my foot.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just didn't want to ruin your baseball thing. By the way did you have fun?" Edward and Jasper were both smiling and laughing when I walked in the kitchen so I figured they were sharing stories, "What happened there? Fun stuff?"

"It was pretty fun. And nothing much, just baseball. I'm glad I'm home now. I missed you," my eyes widen and I got butterflies. "I mean you guys. I missed you _guys_," he corrected him self.

"Well, _we_ missed you too," I laughed. "Especially Alice. She missed Jasper."

"Yeah, he missed her too. He kept asking for her IM and e-mail so they could talk. He's so obvious," Edward chuckled.

"Awe, how romantic," I joked.

"Well I guess we should go downstairs. They're probably wondering why I stole you," he laughed.

"Alright, and I can walk Edward, no need to show off your muscles," I smirked.

"But they're _huge_!" he joked as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his 'skinny kid six pack' as I call them.

I gasped and sighed and pretended to fall back, then stood up straight. "Dork," I teased.

"You know you love me," he said as he winked and then kissed the top of my head. He made his way down stairs as I stood at the top and watched him while my whole body warmed up and… tingled.

For the first time in a while.

**  
(A/N): This one took a little longer to write because I got stuck. It's not that good, but it's just a short fluff.**

**I already know what I'm going to write about in the next few chapters and I'm so excited to write them! :D**

**Well that's all. Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	7. Nice Grillz

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Seven

Edward - 12

Bella - 12

I had just been sitting in an uncomfortable chair for about an hour and a half and now I just want to go home.

The car ride was quiet because my mom knew I had a really bad headache and my mouth hurt. When we pulled up in our driveway I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran up to my room.

"Edward!" I gasped when I saw him laying on my bed reading an orange book. "What the heck are you doing in here?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I've been waiting in here for a while now," he explained, "and might I say, you have quite the diary. Very amusing." he said while smirking and tossing the book on the bed next to him.

"Edward! That's private, you little creep!" I shouted while walking over to him and punching his arm repeatedly .

"Okay, okay! Stop! It hurts now!" he yelled after several punches.

I sat down next to him and put my hand over my mouth as I fell back onto the bed. He sprang up and scooted closer to me.

"Let me see them. Do they hurt?" he asked about my braces I had just gotten today.

"No, they're disgusting. And of course they hurt. They're unnatural and metal," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Just let me see, Bella. Please," he pouted like a puppy.

"No!" I argued.

He huffed, "But, Bella, if I had to get them, I'd show you!"

"No need to brag that your teeth are perfect and everything!" I shouted louder than intended.

"Okay. Bye," he said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

I sighed. "Edward, okay fine. You can see."

He turned with a smile on his face and ran over to sit down next to me.

"Open up," he demanded.

I started to open my mouth then I stopped, "Just please don't make fun of me." I begged.

"I won't," he laughed before sticking out his pinkie. I grabbed it with mine. "I promise," he reassured me.

I let go and squeezed my eyes close tight before smiling really wide.

"Bella, they aren't that bad. I swear. I mean, yeah you look different, but you'll get used to it. And you'll be even more beautiful after you get them off," he blushed.

I laughed at him, "No need to lie, Edward. I know… they're bad."

"No!" he argued, "They aren't. You'll get used to them after a week. Because I'm already used to them." he said while smirking at me.

I threw my self at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Edward! Everyone's going to make fun of me at school! I look hideous!" I cried into his shirt.

"Bella, calm down! No one is going to make fun of you. You still look like Bella to me," he explained as he pulled away. "And if anyone makes fun of you- boy or girl- I'll take care of them." he smiled sweetly at me before kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks, Edward." I whispered.

"Bella, do you want to come over for dinner? Esme's making mashed potatoes and they're pretty soft so you won't have to chew," he said, his cheeks still slightly pink from blushing.

"Sure, just let me change into some sweats," I said as I went over to my drawer and got a pair of pants.

When I started unbuttoning my pants Edward spoke, "I'll just turn away," he laughed.

"Oh! Edward! I am so sorry, I'm just so used to changing in front of you, yanno? It's just because we've been friends since we were little so I'm not used to-" I mumbled nervously before I was cut off by Edward's finger on my lips.

"Silly, Bella." he chuckled, "It's fine. I understand. I'm used to it. I mean, we used bathe together," he laughed when I blushed. "So just continue, it's fine."

I nodded, "Sorry, again." I whispered. As I began to change I started to feel uncomfortable too. I ripped my pants off as fast as I could and then slipped my sweats on even faster. "Ready!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go. Is Renee home?"

"No, she just dropped me off. I'll just leave her a note or something." I explained.

When we were down stairs I got out a pen and paper so I could write Renee a note.

_mom,_

_i'm at the cullen's for dinner. call me when you get home, i'll probably stay the night with alice._

_love you,_

_bella_

I scribbled it quickly in my messy handwriting. I went over to the medicine cabinet to get two Motrin and then over to the sink to get a glass of water. After I swallowed them I turned to Edward who was staring at me. "Okay, _now_ we can go," I mumbled.

He smiled and then walked over to the door and held it open for me.

The walk to his house was quiet, a little bit awkward for me because what happened earlier, but I don't think Edward minded. He seemed to be enjoying the nature.

"So… ummm." I hesitated.

"Bella," he started, "I already told you it was fine. I shouldn't have said anything. Your just making your self feel more awkward by thinking about it."

Sometimes I feel like Edward can read minds. He always knows how people are feeling and what they're thinking. It's crazy.

"I know, but I just feel stupid," I explained while rubbing my sore jaw.

"Well… why?"

"I don't know. We're just older now. We don't walk around half naked with each other anymore. That'd be weird," I said in all one breath.

"Bella." he paused to laugh, "Bella, oh, Bella. First of all, you weren't naked. And I didn't see you at all, so it's okay. Secondly it wouldn't matter anyways because you're just my friend," he laughed again, "I don't like you like that and you don't like me like that. We're just friends."

I just stared at him. He was right.

"You're right. It doesn't matter. But, I promise I'll use the bathroom next time I change." I laughed. Edward's smile grew larger.

"Okay, that sounds good," he agreed as he held the door open for me.

As we walked up the stairs, we saw Esme cooking something that smelt delicious.

"Hi, Bella!" she greeted when she saw us.

"Hello, Esme!" I said while smiling with my mouth closed.

"Bella just got her braces on today, Mom. She's going to be staying for dinner. Is that okay?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward, you know you don't have to ask anymore." she giggled, "Bella is practically your sister."

Edward laughed too, "Alright, well, Bella and I are going to go up stairs."

"Bye, Esme," I smiled. I love Esme. She's so nice that it seems inhuman sometimes.

"I'll call you down when dinner's ready!" she yelled when we were at the top of the stairs.

I ripped open Edward's door and ran over to his futon so I could lay down.

"So, where's Alice?" I asked while picking at the blanket still on Edward's pulled out bed.

"She went somewhere with Carlisle. I think to run some errands." he came over and sat down next to me.

"Wha-" I started.

"Emmett is with Jasper." he cut me off. "I'm finally the only child in the house. It's nice and quiet. The way I like it." he said as he looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Now you know how I feel," I laughed.

Edward laid down next to me on his back.

"Edward," I said as I turned on my side to face him, "are you sure no one's going to make fun of me Monday? Do you really, really promise?" I asked with a slight pout.

Edward turned on his side to face me. "Bella, you look fine. Older actually. But still like Bella. No one is going to make fun of you!" he exclaimed, "And if any one does, I'll have a little talk with them."

"Okay, good." I whispered while turning to lie on my back.

"Are, you tired, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"A little," I said before I yawned. "actually, yeah, a lot," I laughed.

"Why don't you sleep for a little bit and I'll wake you up when Esme calls?" he offered.

I just nodded because I was already falling asleep.

"Edward! Mom's been calling you down forever! Come on!" Alice screamed as she whipped Edward's door open. "Oh! Bella! I didn't know you were here!"

I opened my eyes and realized I was being held from behind. I looked down to see Edward's arms folded around me.

"Hi, Alice." I mumbled.

"Oh! You got your braces!" she screamed, making my headache worse, "let me see them!"

I tried to flash a smile but it instead came out looking like a grimace.

"Do they hurt?" she asked after staring for a minute.

"Yes. Like a lot, a lot." I explained.

"Ughhh. Well dinner's ready. So wake your little lover boy up and come down stairs," she smirked while bouncing out of the room.

"Stupid pixie," I mumbled under my breath. I turned a little on my side to look at Edward. He looked so peaceful that it made me even more tired. "Edward, wake up. Dinner's ready." I whispered. His grip on my waist got tighter and he buried his face in my hair. I stiffened up. Friends don't lay like this. Definitely not. "Come on! Get up!" I talked a little bit louder.

"I'm not hungry though!" he whined.

"Well neither am I, but Esme always makes such good food. And you're always hungry." I reminded him.

"But I'm more tired than hungry," he complained incoherently.

I went to get up but Edward groaned and hugged me even tighter.

"Ughh… can't… breath…" I gasped. I loosened his arms a little so I could turn towards him and talk, "I'll be right back."

"Fine," he pouted, releasing his grip.

"Jeez," I complained.

I walked towards his door and into the hallway were I saw Emmett walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Emmett," I started with my hand over my mouth.

"Yo. What's up, Bella?" he exclaimed while smiling his toothy grin.

"Nothing really. Uhh… can you tell Esme that Edward isn't hungry and I'm really tired? I'm just gonna be up here laying down."

"Yeah, Bells. Sure," he smiled.

"Thanks, Em," I said quietly while walking back to Edward's room.

When I opened the door Edward wasn't in bed, but his light was on in his bathroom. I walked over to his futon, laid down, and pulled the blanket over me. Edward walked out of his bathroom a few seconds later. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he had changed into a pair of black gym shorts.

He walked over to where I was laying, "Scoot," he mumbled pointing to the spot beside me.

"Sure thing, Prince Edward," I mumbled sarcastically while rolling over to the spot to my left. I felt Edward lay down under the covers.

"I told Em that I was tired and you weren't hungry. He'll tell Esme," I informed him.

He said something along the lines of "Okay. Sounds good, whatever," but it was hard to understand because he was so tired. He wrapped his arms around me again squeezing me softly.

"You're like teddy bear," he laughed, "Except warmer. And kinda bigger."

"Uhh… thanks?" I giggled.

"Hmmmm. Night, Bells."

"Night, Edward," I smiled a little. It felt good having someone to fall asleep with. I felt safe- especially because it was Edward.

I don't remember how I got in Alice's bed. Probably because I was half asleep when I did. But I woke up in her pink room. Her alarm clock was going crazy on the night stand. Alice ran over to turn it off because, of course, she was already up.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she said sweetly. "I had Emmett bring you in here from Edward's room last night. I didn't want you to have to go home."

I just smiled and propped myself on my elbow.

"And I already picked out your outfit for today!"

"Ohh. Yay," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"It's not that bad!" she pouted, "It's blue!"

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Alice and I spent so much time at each other's houses so we kept our own toothbrushes and face wash there.

After I got out of the shower I had Alice do my hair. She loved playing with it because it was longer than hers. I changed into the outfit Alice picked out and headed down stairs to find Esme cooking.

"Hey, Esme," I said cheerfully.

"Hi, honey."

"Sorry I didn't eat last night. And sorry I feel asleep here."

Esme laughed and I blushed a little. "It's okay, Bella. You're always welcome to stay here. And I'm making a big breakfast. Soft foods, just for you," she smiled.

"Thanks. It smells _so _good," I said, my mouth watering at the smell of the food. Esme always had a gourmet meal cooking. She was an amazing cook. Renee actually learned a lot for from her so she could cook for me.

I heard foot steps and arguing from the steps. Alice, Emmett, and Edward came down yelling about something.

"Hey, hey. Hey!" Carlisle yelled softly while following them down the steps. They stopped arguing and whipped their heads to face him. "What are you guys yelling about?" he asked.

"We weren't yelling, Carlisle," Emmett answered. "We were just talking."

"Loudly." Edward added.

"At the same time." Alice finished.

Esme and I giggled softly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "About…?"

"About… uhhh…" Edward stopped to think.

"Music."

"Football."

"Shopping." They all answered at the same time.

Carlisle shook his head before passing them and continuing down the last few stairs and into the kitchen. "Well tone it down a bit. It's only 7:30. It's to early to be arguing."

"Sorry," they answered while following him to the kitchen.

"This discussion is _not_ over," Alice glared at Edward, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah! It's not!" Emmett added also glaring.

Edward rolled his eyes before walking over to Esme and kissing her cheek, "Morning, mom." Edward was always one for chivalry. Holding open doors, kissing hands, everything that was hard to find in people. But Carlisle's like that too. And since Carlisle raised Emmett, he's like that too. I think Jasper just picked it up from hanging out with the two so much.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Alice chirped while dancing over to the fridge.

"Morgig, Esfme," Emmett mumbled while shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Edward stared at him in disgust. "Emmett, you're a pig. It's sickening."

"Edward, he's a growing boy," Esme declared, "well, actually, I kind of hope he's done growing," she added while staring at Emmett.

"Yeah, Edward," he said before after swallowing, "so shut up!"

"Gosh, you guys are both immature," Alice added while grimacing at the boys.

And then the yelling started again. They were all shouting different things, and I would occasionally pick up on something like "She didn't even care!" or "_Friends_ don't do that!" or "You're such a _stupid _boy!" I didn't understand what any of that meant, so I figured it was what they were arguing about earlier.

"Emmett! Off the chair! Alice, let go of Edward's neck! And, Edward, you know better than to touch Alice's clothes, drop the scarf." Carlisle said while drinking his coffee and reading. I found it funny that he didn't have to look up from the paper to know what was happening.

"Don't drop it! Just hand it over!" Alice screeched. She treated her clothes like they were her children.

"You guy are crazy," I spoke for the first time in a few minutes. They all glared at me. I rolled my eyes and glared back.

"We're gonna miss the bus." Edward glanced at the clock, "It's already quarter after."

We all stood from the table to get our book bags.

"Thanks Emse," Emmett and I said in union.

The bus was beeping outside. After saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle we walked out the door and towards the bus.

Alice cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Edward. But_ I _will be sitting next to Bella today."

"Fine." he glared.

Once we were seated the glaring continued. The same as breakfast. Emmett and Alice glared at Edward while he glared at the both of them.

I decided to break the silence since nobody talked yet. "Alright, I feel uncomfortable. What are you guys all mad about?!"

No one said anything for a minute. "Well?" I continued.

"I'll tell you in science," Edward said.

Science was the only class Edward and I had together. And gym, but that was broken into boys and girls, so we only had in the same period.

"Okay?" My tone came out questioning.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Well at least we were. When we walked off the bus Edward followed me to my locker.

"What? Isn't your locker by Alice's?" I asked with my eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, but I promised you that if anyone gave you a hard time I-" he was cut off when someone tapped on his shoulder. "Who is it?" he mouthed since they were behind him. My lips pulled up in the corner and I tried to contain my giggles. "Lauren?" he mouthed with a pleading look. I nodded.

He didn't turn towards her. Instead he stepped closer to me. I looked up at him confused. Edward was a lot taller than me, and still growing. He put his hand on my cheek. My face scrunched in confusion and he smirked before placing a kiss on my forehead. Then my heart skipped a beat. I don't know if it was because I was surprised or because I liked it. I forgot about Lauren until she cleared her throat.

Edward put his arm around me and then turned. "Oh! I didn't notice you there," he said surprised.

"Yeah," she mumbled while glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she looked back up at Edward. "I just wanted to invite you to my house tonight," she said flirtatiously.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly uninterested.

"I'm having people over for my birthday. It's gonna be fun. I'd really love it if you came," she said while stepping closer to him and batting her eyelashes.

"Bella and I are going to play baseball with my family tonight, So… sorry," he added with fake sympathy.

"Bella? Well she can come too... I guess… if she wants." she said with disgust.

"Sorry, Lauren, but we'd rather be with family tonight. It's a personal thing. Edward and I are _very_ close." I smirked at her and I heard Edward stifle a laugh.

"Did I ask you?" she squeeked. I smiled and then she laughed. "Nice, grillz, Bella!"

My face reddened. I had forgotten about my new 'attire'. Mt teeth weren't hurting due to the Motrin I took this morning.

"I'm not sure they're for you. But they do categorize you even further into the 'total nerd' group," she cackled while a few other people started gathering around.

I stared down at my shoes while I blushed red. I was embarrassed and I felt the urge to cry.

Edward let out a sigh before speaking up, "Lauren, I believe they're called braces. I don't know if you noticed, but a large portion of the student body has them." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Maybe you should consider them, they could probably fix that big overbite you have going on up there…" he said while pointing a finger at her mouth.

Her eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth as she turned around and ran to the bathroom. The students that were watching walked away laughing.

"Thanks, Edward," I blushed.

"I promised, Bella," he looked down at me smiling. "Normally I would feel bad speaking to a woman like that, but Lauren's kind of a bitch. "

My eyes widened. Edward normally never cursed. I think he was picking up on it because Emmett did it a lot. "Gosh! Who are you?!" I joked.

He laughed, planted a kiss on my head, and then walked me to homeroom. His arm draped around my shoulder the whole time.

Lunch came quickly. No one else bothered me. I don't think anyone was in the mood for humiliation today.

When I got to my locker Edward was waiting for me.

He stared intensely at me while I put my books away.

"Yes?" I asked with my head in my locker.

"What? Ohh- nothing. Sorry," he mumbled quickly.

I stared at him in confusion before closing my locker and linking arms with him. He seemed a little tense and uncomfortable. So I decided to talk.

"Are you still planning on telling me what it is you have to tell me?" I had forgotten about it until just now.

"Well yeah. But it's not science yet, so…" he trailed off.

"I know. I was just wondering." Edward unlinked our arms and grabbed my hand when we approached the cafeteria doors. Even though we weren't together _together_ we always held hands and linked arms. Everyone was just used to it.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted from across the cafeteria, "Come here!"

"Jazz, where else did you think I was going?" he asked when we approached our table.

"I dunno, man. You just looked lost and in a daze. You haven't been smoking have you?" he joked.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down. I followed him and flopped into my chair.

"No food?" Edward asked while looking at me confused.

"I can't really eat, Edward. Remember?" I said pointing to my braces.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm not hungry either."

"So, Bells, Eddie. I heard about your encounter with Lauren. Niiiiice." Jasper laughed while holding his fist out for Edward to pound.

He returned the gesture before speaking, "Yeah. Well she's always on Bella's case. It's disgusting. I don't understand her problem," he said while grimacing.

"Really, Edward?" Rosalie chimed in, "What are you, blind? You haven't been smoking have you?" she asked repeating Jasper's earlier words.

Edward starred at her with a confused, scrunched face.

"Edward! She's obsessed with you!" Emmett explained, "She practically stalks you!"

"Yeah. You think I didn't realize that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Edward, what he's trying to say is she wants Bella away from you. Cause I mean… you and Bella are like… practically together," Alice stumbled on her words.

"Alice, Edward and I are _not_ together." I said, emphasizing the not.

"Well why not?!" she squeeked, "You guys are always together! And you're always touching and sticking up for each other! I don't get it!"

Edward shook his head and I let out a big sigh.

"Alice," Jasper started while rubbing her back, "calm down. It's there choice. Even if it's the wrong one."

"Okay," Edward said loudly, "What about you? What are you two doing? Huh? You aren't _together _but your always… uhhh…" he stumbled.

"Together," I helped.

"Jasper, just isn't ready to date yet. We're friends with… benefits. Right, Jazzy?" she cooed and nuzzled into his side.

"Right, Aly cat," he smiled and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"You guys sicken me," Emmett hissed

"You and Rose aren't any better!" Alice shot back.

"Yeah, and she's my sister," Jasper added.

"Well Alice is my cousin," he argued back.

Edward groaned, "You guys are so immature."

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways for next period. Edward following me to my locker of course. We got to science just as the bell was ringing and everyone was taking their seat.

"Alight class. Take out some paper and something to write with; we have a lot of notes today," Mr. Callaway shouted over the noise of the class.

I took out my notebook and ripped a piece of paper out.

_kay, tell me. _I scrawled_._

**What? **he wrote with a confused look on his face.

_what you wanted to tell me..._

**You mean what your making me tell you? **he smiled.

_yeah yeah, whatever. just write. _I demanded.

**Okay, well it's really nothing big. **he handed the note to me. I flared my nostrils and threw the note back at him. **But I mean if you insist. Okay, well I woke up to Alice hitting me in the head with my pillow. She was yelling at me because you and I fell asleep together. And then she told me that if I didn't like you like 'that' then I should be 'leading you on'.**

_but we're just friends. so it doesn't matter. _I tossed the note back.

**Yeah, but then she told me that I shouldn't be doing this if you like me. And she asked me if I liked you…**

_so? what, do you or something? _I laughed a the thought of Edward liking someone as plain as me. He was such a… a beautiful person.

**Well, I don't know. I mean we are ****best**** friends. Would that be weird if I did like you…?**

_i'm not sure… a little maybe. _I hesitated. It would be weird. A little. Well a lot. I mean, I've seen Edward naked. And he's seen me at my mosy embarrassing times. We were friends.

**Well do you like me? I mean I know as a friend you do, but not anything more right?**

_edward, i don't know, the more you bring it up, the more i have to think about it. can we just drop it? _I threw him the note with a pleading look.

**Of course. Sorry, Bella.**

"It's fine, Edward," I whispered so no one else could hear.

"So you don't have to talk to Alice about it if you don't want," he paused, "I'm sure she'll just force me to tell her." he mumbled the last part under his breath.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of school. I was to caught up in my thoughts.

Edward and I were friends and I was suddenly feeling like I wanted him to be _mine._

I wanted him to hold me.

I wanted him to be with me.

I want everyone to know he was mine.

I feel confused and lost. Like I didn't belong in my body. Edward's best friend's body. I feel like Lauren.

And quiet frankly, I'm sickened by it.

**(A/N): So please don't be mad it took so long to update! We got our internet switched and it took the people forever to finish. But that did give me a while to fix the story, make it longer and such.**

**I really don't like the ending though. I got stumped because this was so long, and in the beginning I didn't want her to realize he liked him so soon. But I guess that just means there's going to be a little more drama than I expected there to be in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it! And please review! Thanks! :D**


	8. Offer Expires Never

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

**BPOV: Chapter Eight**

**Edward - 13**

**Bella - 13**

Monday.

By far the worst day of the week. Especially this Monday.

Today we got a new girl named Tanya Denali. And she's pretty. Very Pretty. But that's not the bad part. The thing I'm really pissed off about is that Edward won't take his stupid green eyes off of her. All of lunch he's been staring at her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed with admiration.

Rosalie glared at him before talking, "Hey, umm, Eddie, you got some drool on your face there."

Still staring.

"Gosh," she mumbled.

"Here!" I shouted at him before slapping a napkin on his face.

"Oww! Damn, Bella! What?!" he stared at me as if I had no reason for hitting him.

"What?" I repeated his question, "What?! Ugh! You are such a typical _boy_!" I threw my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"And you are such a typical _girl_! Yelling at me for some unknown reason!" He shot back.

"I think it's pretty clear man. I mean there's a puddle of reason on the table," Jasper laughed while pointing to the drool on our table.

"Ewe! That's- oh." he mumbled realizing it was his.

"Edward, go over and talk to her man!" Emmett suggested.

"NO!" Rose and Alice panicked.

"Umm, just…"

"Stay here… with Bella." Rose finished Alice's statement.

"Please. I don't want _him_ here," I sneered. "He's a pig. Just like every other guy crowded around her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, I am not a pig. I mean- well damn! She's hot! And I'm a guy! I like hot! And Lord knows there's no one hot here in Forks!"

Everyone's eyes went wide on Edward and I stared down at the table. I tried holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes back but I knew Edward noticed because he turned his body towards me.

"Bella I-" he started before I cut him off.

"I'll… be… right back," I muttered before standing up and walking towards the bath room.

"EDWARD!" I heard Rose yell from the cafeteria.

When I was finally in the bathroom I looked at my self in the mirror. I felt like such a stupid girl. Crying over something a boy said. And Edward wasn't just a boy, he was my best friend. I didn't understand why I was acting like it mattered.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Alice asked as she ran into the bathroom followed by Rose.

"I'm fine. He's just so stupid that it makes me sad," I mumbled as they engulfed me into a hug.

"You guys are both pretty stupid. I mean when are you going to realize that you both love each other?"

"Rosalie. Edward and I are _friends._ We don't like each other. And we don't love each other like _that_. 'Cause, he likes… Tanya," I spat her name, "and I like… no one."

"I agree with Rose. Would he have gotten sad for saying that if he didn't care?" Alice asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Well duh he cares! We're best friends! He sure as hell better care about me!" I shouted at the little pixie.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then bell rang. Girls started coming into the bathroom and I walked out. I don't think Alice and Rose followed me because I didn't hear any clicking shoes when I rounded the corner to go my locker.

Edward was leaned up against the lockers looking down. His head stayed down until I stopped in front of my locker to open it. I completely ignored him until he spoke up, "Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Edward, it's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine… and dandy."

"Why'd you run off to the bathroom then?"

"I had to pee?" I said unsure.

He looked at me relieved and then him face scrunched again. "Oh. Okay then…?"

"Yeah, so let's go." I turned on my heel and headed towards the gym. Edward and I only had gym and history together this year. But he still walked me to every class.

"But you know I don't think you're ugly or anything, right? Because you're beautiful. Which is why I always say the name Bella suits you."

I rolled my eyes at his lame cover, "Edward, thanks. But I really don't care. If you like Tanya then that's great. I advise you to go for it. I mean I'm not your mother. I'm your best friend. So I don't care."

His lips curved up into a perfect grin and he put his arm around my shoulder so he could kiss my head, "Thank you, Bella. You really are a great girlfriend." his eyes got a little wide when he called me 'girlfriend'. "I mean girl that's a friend. Not girlfriend. But you're my best friend and you're a g-"

"I know, Edward. Calm down." I laughed.

When we reached the gym Edward gave me another peck on my temple. "I'll try not to hit you in the head with the ball today," he smiled, referring to yesterdays soccer incident.

My eyes lit up, "Thank you."

He laughed before turning around to go the boy's locker room. I was still smiling when I walked toward the girl's. My smile dropped when I saw a strawberry blonde getting a gym uniform from Coach Moore.

"Normally our lockers are assigned in alphabetical order, but since you won't fit up here, you're locker will be by Miss Stanley's. She'll show you the way, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mrs.- Coach Moore." she smiled sweetly.

Coach Moore smiled back, "You're welcome, Miss Denali."

Tanya's toothy smile turned into a grimace when she looked at her uniform.

"Come on, Tanya. Our lockers are back here," Jessica grabbed her and led her to the back by our lockers. She had a big grin plastered on her face. She was probably happy she got to be around the new girl.

I followed tem back and tried to open my locker and stay unnoticed.

"Oh, Tanya. This is Bella."

_Damn Jessica._

I turned to face her with a tiny smile on my face. "Hi, Tanya."

"Hi," she muttered.

I turned back to my locker and rolled my eyes before opening my lock. An uncomfortable silence overcame us three so I decided to talk.

"So, Tanya. Where are you from?" I asked sweetly.

"Anchorage."

"Alaska. That's cool," I mumbled.

"Yeah! Really unique! What did you do up there?! Isn't it like really bare there?" Jessica chirped.

"No," she sneered. "It's actually the biggest city in Alaska. And my father owned a convention center downtown."

We were quiet for a moment and I spoke again.

"Well what brings you to Forks? Sounds like life in Anchorage was… cool." _Bella, this is very unlike you._

"My mother grew up here. We figured we'd get in touch with her… mediocre roots," she stated, bored.

I was still facing my locker, uncomfortable changing around a stranger.

"Hmm. Well… cool." Jessica said, slightly offended. It made me laugh when I saw her roll her eyes at Tanya. She was even too snotty for Jessica. She was definitely Lauren Mallory material.

I hurried up and changed so I could get to gym and avoid Tanya and Jessica.

"Bella!" Edward shouted while running toward me, "Is uhhh- is Tanya in our gym?"

"Yeah. Her locker is right next to mine."

"Sweet," he sighed. "Well not sweet cause you're a girl. But it'd be sweet for me."

I furrowed my eyebrows and then shook my head in disgust before grabbing the ball from him.

We just started soccer yesterday, but it was already my favorite gym game. I was surprisingly good at soccer. For some reason I can kick a ball and run at the same time without getting hurt, but when it came to just walking I could kill about 30 people.

"Well we need another player, so Tanya can be on our team," Edward suggested. "But not without your consent of course."

I rolled my eyes at the ball so he couldn't see, "I don't really care, Edward."

"Alright. Awesome," he smiled wide.

Edward and I were kicking stealing the ball from each other. He kept trying to get it from me, but was afraid of hurting me. He stopped trying for a second and stared at me smiling before throwing my over his shoulder so I was hanging upside-down.

"Edward! Put me down!" I gasped between giggles.

He laughed and started spinning in circles, "No way! You never let me have the ball!"

"It's not my fault I'm goo-"

"Cullen! Swan!" Coach Moore stopped our spinning and Edward snapped his body towards her.

"Uhhh… hi?" I said while peeking through Edward's arm.

She shot me a disapproving look. "Cullen, put your girlfriend down."

I blushed bright red as Edward slid me down his body until my feet touched the ground. I was facing him, my back to Coach Moore. I looked up at his face, feeling the urge to burry my face in his chest and hide from our classmates who were now staring and giggling.

"Sorry," he mouthed to me before I turned so we could apologize to Coach Moore.

"Sorry, Coach," we said in union.

"Yeah. Just keep it to a minimum while your in school." She turned her attention to the rest of the class before clearing her throat, "Okay. Well since Mr. Burnett isn't here today, and the sub couldn't make it we're having a free day. But I don't want any one sitting around. Get up. Do something. And try to keep the volume down. I have papers to fill out. Alright?"

There was a chorus of 'okay's and 'alright's and then everyone went to play basketball. Edward turned towards me. A crooked grin plastered on his face.

I tried to keep a straight face like I was really mad. "I just can't stay out of trouble when I'm with you."

He continued laughing and followed me over to the wall where our soccer ball had rolled.

"You know you love me. We always have fun getting in trouble."

"I hate you! You know I tickle when I'm upside-down !" I whisper-yelled when I was facing him. He walked closer until I was backing up into the wall. When my back hit the wall I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him. He put his hand on the wall and leaned in, his mouth right next to my ear.

"Bella," he whispered softly. By then I realized my expression softened and I was breathing a little heavier than before. "You don't hate me." he brushed his lips against my cheek before pushing off the wall to look at me.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. When I opened them he was smirking. I narrowed my eyes again. This time curling my top lip over my teeth into a sneer.

"See you love me!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going outside. You should go find Tanya," I managed to move my jelly-like legs away from the wall and towards the door.

I smirked when I realized Edward followed. "But she can come with us. We'll just pass the ball around."

My smirk fell. "Yeah, sure."

He ran off to get them and I continued out side. There were four double doors that brought our out side to a grassy field. You could see in the gym perfectly so my eyes followed Edward the whole time. When he reached Tanya and Jessica he gave them a crooked grin. Jessica's eyes lit up and she stood next to Edward with her hand on his shoulder. She must have introduced them because Tanya stuck her manicured hand our and batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the door.

"Bella!" I snapped my head towards the door to find Mike Newton waving and smiling.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?"

"Uhh. Do you want a someone to keep you company?" his cheeks turned pink and he eyed the ball.

"Well Edward and I are gonna play. And I think he's asking the new girl to join," I said staring down at the ground and rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Yeah."

He didn't move from the doorway instead he just stared at me. I looked in the gym and saw Edward talking to Tanya still. Jessica was standing next to her. Staring at Edward. I don't think Mike realized he was staring at me for about a minute or so, but then he finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So. You and Cullen dating or what?"

_Way to make me even more uncomfortable, Mike._

"NO. No. Yeah, we're uhh… we're like best friends, yanno? We just spend a lot of time together." I looked back in the gym. Edward and _them_ started walking towards the door.

"Yeah," Mike walked towards me, "he seems pretty… _friendly _with you."

"Yeah. That was nothing out of the usual," I said, pointing to the gym, referring to what just happened.

Edward was getting closer to us.

"Well, if you guys aren't dating, then I'd hate to see you two if you were…" he chuckled a little.

I raised my eyebrows and then furrowed them together. "Umm… what?"

"I'm just saying tha-"

"Hello, Mike," Edward interrupted him. Edward doesn't really like Mike. I think it's because he's always creeping on me. "Are you playing with us?"

"No, umm. I was just talking to Bella." My eyebrows were still furrowed. My face relaxed when Edward started walking towards me.

He put his arm around my shoulders, sliding it down to my waist and pulling me closer to him. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I hated when he did this. Whenever any guys- other than Jasper or Emmett- talked to me, he'd make it look like him and I were _together. _I never know if it's to show them that he's with me _with me _to scare them off, or if he just didn't like any guys hitting on me because he was protective. Either way, it annoyed the crap out of me because it makes people think we are dating. And it's quite uncomfortable.

"Well I mean you can stay. It's just us playing." he said rubbing the small of my back. I cleared my throat, trying to tell him to stop.

Jessica skipped over to Mike, "Yeah, Mike! Stay!"

"No, I uhhh…" he looked a little uncomfortable now, "then it would be uneven. I'm just gonna go play foot ball," he said while pointing to the guys who were coming out of the gym to play outside.

"Okay then," she smiled at him and he walked away without another word.

I pushed Edward's hand off of me and started walking with the ball. Edward followed me.

"What?" I asked, a slightly harsh tone.

He looked confused, "We're playing… right?"

"Why don't you go play football with the guys? Jessica, Tanya, and I will pass the ball around. Besides, it'll be boring with all girls." I suggested hoping, he'd agree.

"Umm… why? Are you mad or something?" he walked closer to me. I moved back and sat Indian style with the ball on my lap. He to a step closer before sitting down, mirroring my pose.

"No."

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not." I argued.

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to." he remained calm.

"I am not mad!"

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Really."

"Then what's bothering you?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Why do you always do that, Edward?"

"Do what?" he looked confused and scooted closer to me.

I looked over to Tanya and Jessica who were leaned against the wall watching the boys play foot ball and giggling. "What you just did." his scrunched face didn't change. "Any time a guy talks to me you have to-"

"Bella," his nostrils flared, "you don't want Newton talking to you."

"How do you know? Maybe I like him."

"You do not like him," he spat. "He's always all over you. Doesn't he understand you're not interested?"

I scoffed. "I can't believe you. How do you know what I want? What if I don't mind him talking to me?" Edward looked down and ran a hand through his messy hair. "And what if I don't like when you do that?"

His eyes shot up to me and widened a little, "Do what?"

"You touch me and stuff. And hang on me like we're dating or something."

His nostrils flared again. He remained quiet. He looked to his left at nothing. I searched his eyes for some kind of emotion. He looked a little hurt. I slouched over and picked a blade of grass from the ground.

"Umm. Maybe I should go play football or something," he said after a minute of silence.

"Like I said."

He stood up and started towards the guys. I could tell he was mad because he normally would help me up.

I stood and walked toward Jessica and Tanya who were still leaned up against the wall.

"Where's Edward going?" Tanya asked while nodding towards him.

"To play football with the guys." I said simply.

"Why?" Jessica asked, her mouth in a pout.

"I dunno," I lied.

"So, are you two together?" Tanya asked nonchalantly. She stared down at her feet.

"No. We're best friends. I've known him forever…" her lips curved up a little but she covered it before looking back up at me.

"Oh. That's cool. He's totally hot. I'd definitely be all over him if I was you." She smiled at me when she realized my face was cold and hard, "I mean, who knows, maybe I'll just be all over him as myself."

_Burst into flames. Burst into flames._

I let out breath I didn't realize I was holding, "First of all, that'd be creepy. He's my _best _friend; I've seen him naked," her face fell and I smiled before continuing, "and secondly, good luck with that. He doesn't date."

She smirked, "Well he seemed pretty friendly with me."

Jessica's eyes widened. We weren't the best of friends, but I knew she still liked me better than Tanya. "No, Bella's right. He doesn't date anyone. He's just really polite towards girls."

"Chivalry never dies." I said blandly.

Tanya pursed her lips and nodded, "Hmm. We'll see then…"

I looked over to Jessica who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Well, okay then. Let's play?" she suggested uncomfortably.

I sighed, "Sure."

We didn't really play. We just kicked the ball to each other and talked. I would kick is to Jessica, Jessica to Tanya, Tanya to Jessica, then Jessica to me. And you could tell Jess wanted nothing to do with either of us right now.

"Gosh. He is so hot." Tanya said while ogling at Edward.

I let out a growl- yes a _growl_- and kicked the ball as hard as I could at Tanya. It hit her in the hip and she stumbled back.

"Ouch!" she screeched while staring at me in disbelief.

"Whoops." I said while shrugging my shoulders and giving her a fake sympathetic smile.

She glared at me and flared her nostrils. Then she picked up the ball and stomped over to me. My smile dropped and turn into a sneer as she approached. She stood right in front of me. Her face a foot from mine and the ball under her arm, at her side.

"Listen up, _Bella_," she spat, "I don't know what kind of weird relationship you have going on with Edward, but you don't want him. And I do_… _BACK OFF!" Her red face was only a few inches from mine. Then she backed up and slammed the ball into my chest. I grabbed it and took a stumbling step back. I hadn't blinked once and my expression hadn't changed. She didn't scare me. Or make me feel week. I knew she was trash and Edward wouldn't want her.

"Got it?" she finished sweetly.

I couldn't contain it any longer. She pissed me off. And it wasn't just that, but I was feeling tough and she looked very breakable. I clenched my right fist and dropped the ball to the ground. Tanya had backed up and still had that fake smile on her face.

"Oh, Tanya," I chuckled sadistically and then drew my fist back and slammed it into her jaw as hard as I could.

"I said got it?" Her harsh voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I nodded my head before talking, "Got it, Tanya. But good luck," I smirked, "Edward prefers brunettes."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I looked over at Jessica who's eyes were wide with terror. I think she was expecting me to hit her.

Coach Moore blew her whistle, signaling for everyone to head inside. Once in the locker room I changed as fast as I could. I wanted to get to Edward before Tanya did. And luckily for me, she had on a lot of jewelry so it took her a while to finish.

I walked out of the locker room and saw Edward standing against the wall.

_Please be waiting for me._

He looked up as soon as I was in the hall.

He gave me a weak smile, "Hey, Bella."

"Uhh, hi. Edward I hope that your n-"

"Bella!"

_Ugh. Newton._

I waved at Mike, who was standing on the other side of the gym.

"C'mere!"

I heard Edward let out a huff. I looked back over to Mike and pointed to the hall, indicating I had to get to class, and shrugged. He ran towards me.

"Damn, kid can't take a hint?" I heard Edward mumble.

"Hey Bella! Edward." Edward, still leaned against the wall, nodded his head and looked back down at his feet.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you, uhhh, wanted to go see a movie Friday…? " Mike sheepishly put his hand on the back of his neck and blushed.

"Um. Friday." I paused, thinking of an excuse. "Edward and I are going camping with our families this weekend." I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes and glared at the floor. "But maybe some other time?"

"Yeah… okay. Just tell me when you can and I will arrange that date… err umm, I mean day." he blushed again, harder this time.

"Yeah, okay. See ya, Mike." I gave him a little smile; no teeth. He turned back to his friends and I turned towards Edward.

"Ugh. Why me?" I asked as I looked up towards the ceiling.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. "Is Tanya in there? Or did she leave? I wanted to ask her something."

My eyes widened and my heart sped up. "Ask her what?"

He shrugged, "To go to a movie this weekend."

"You're asking her out… on a date?" I gulped.

Edward nodded and stood up straight.

"N-no. Y-you can't. You c-can't ask _her _out." I stuttered, my eyes burning. Tanya had won and I felt betrayed.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not? She's just a girl."

"NO! She's not! She's…. she's Satan! You should have heard her outside! She was like flipping out cause of me and you!" I shouted so only Edward could hear.

"What about us?"

"She asked if we were dating and I said no and she kept saying how hot you are and that if I didn't _want you_ then I should back off. So I told her you didn't want her and that you don't date." I rushed.

He looked down at his feet and then back up at my eyes, "But I like her."

"No you don't!"

"Bella!" he whisper-yelled, "why are you doing this? You even said we aren't dating. And that I should back off. Why do you think I didn't rip Newton's head off when he asked you out? I want you to be happy." His face was inches away from mine. I looked into his emerald-green eyes. They were darker than usual. They were angry.

I was breathing deeper and trying to hold in the stinging tears but I could feel them building in the corner of my eyes. "But I'm happy when I'm with you. You're my best friend."

He stepped back and let out a harsh huff. "Let's go to class." He grabbed my arm and led me out of the gym and into the hall. The bell had already rang so there were people in the halls. He let go of the hand he was grasping in his larger one when we got to his locker. He tried opening the lock three times before hitting his locker. I shoved past him and unlocked the locker next to that one.

"Wrong one," I whispered as I moved out of his way so he could get his books.

"Thank, Bells" he muttered.

After rummaging though his locker for a minute he walked me to math. I already had my books and I was lucky because we arrived at class just before the bell rang. Edward was even luckier because his science class was right next to mine.

The only person in my math class I really talked to was Tyler Crowley. He was always staring at me and waving at me. He was polite, sometimes a little too polite. But I didn't mind because I ignored him most of the time.

Math was nothing. Boring. We didn't really do anything hard and I was already passing it. I didn't really have to try in school because I'm generally a smart girl. But since I didn't do much, it seemed to drag on. And what is a six hour day seemed like a sixteen hour day.

When I was walking out of math Tyler stopped me.

"Bella, I know you told me last time that you didn't really want a boy friend…" he paused.

I was casually walking backwards trying to get out of class so that maybe someone would drag me away from Tyler. "Uhh huh," I said as I reached the door way.

"But…" _Almost there_. "do you want to go out wi-"

"Hey, love," Edward said as I backed into his chest. He turned me around and engulfed me in a hug. He pulled back and kept his hands on my waist. My face probably looked worried, but when he leaned his face in towards mine and gave me soft kiss on the corner of my mouth my eyes closed.

The kiss was short but he pressed into me hard. And although it was only to get Tyler away from me, my heart fluttered. And between the whole 'love' thing and the kiss I felt like I was going to float away.

I think he noticed my emotions because he chuckled and shook his head. "Ready?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded my head, unable to form words. Edward smiled and looked up at Tyler like he didn't see him standing there the whole time.

"Oh. Hey, Tyler."

"Edward," he nodded. "Bella, I'll talk to you later." he turned away from me and walked around the corner.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Make up your mind, silly girl." Edward chuckled. "Do you want me to save you from these morons or not?"

I smiled slightly and gulped. "Yeah. But when that changes I'll tell you."

His smirk dropped a little and he nodded.

By the time I met Alice at her locker and walked to our bus my heart had calmed down a bit. But as soon as Edward got on and sat next to me it started back up and my throat tightened .

"Bella, Esme just called and told me to tell you that her and Renee are in Port Angeles and Charlie is at work still. So you can come over while they're gone." he smiled at me and I smiled back and nodded.

Alice was arguing with Emmett about something and Edward and I were sitting quietly. I had my headphones in and he was sitting back with his eyes closed. It was a comfortable silence.

When we got home Edward and I went down in the basement to watch T.V. Emmett was up in the family room playing video games and Alice had a whole book to read by tomorrow so she was up stars in her room.

We were sitting in silence flicking through the channels. Edward set the remote down and turned towards me when he found a show. "Oh, I'm sorry about the whole Tyler thing. But I heard him asking you from the hall and I didn't want you to have to turn him down again and I didn't want him to be embarrassed that you turned him down… again. So I was doing both of you a favor."

I laughed, "Don't be sorry, Edward. Thank you. A ton. I was happy you did that."

"No I mean sorry for hugging you and kissing you in the middle of school," he blushed a little and then my face reddened.

I looked down at my lap, "I didn't really mind."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, really."

He leaned closer and my breath hitched. He tilted his head and moved even closer. I started to panic but I closed my eyes like he had.

Edward and I had kissed before. But it was short and neither of us really wanted to. But now I think he wanted too. And for some reason I didn't.

When his soft lips touched mine and his hands moved to my neck I found the reason. I tried to call his name but I couldn't really talk. My voice had ran away when he pulled me to him and I was practically in his lap.

I pulled away a little. Enough so I could talk, "Edward. I- stop."

He pulled away and stared into my eyes. This was weird. Sometimes I felt like I _liked _Edward and sometimes he was just my friend. I pulled my lip into my mouth and chewed it.

His eyes widened and he moved away from me. "I'm sorry, Bella! I shouldn't have- gosh I feel so stu- I'm so sorry, Bella!" he blurted out while running a hand through his hair.

I shook my head, "No, Edward it's fine. It's just. I… I've never… I don't know how to kiss." I mumbled.

"What? Do you want me to teach you?"

"No!" his smiled dropped. "I mean no, not now. Not until I'm released from behind bars."

He looked confused and then I smiled and pointed to my braces.

His face softened and his mouth formed an 'O'. He reached over the couch and sat back down with a pen and notepad.

He wrote something down, tore the paper out, folded it in half, and handed it to me. I furrowed my eyebrows and started at the paper.

"For the day your 'released'. Don't lose it," he smiled.

I unfolded the paper and read Edward's perfect penmanship.

_ONE FREE KISSING LESSON_

_Offer expires… never._

_Love, Edward_

I laughed and scooted closer to him. "Thank you, Edward." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

"Anything for you," he winked.

I turned towards the T.V. leaned back into the couch. Edward pulled me towards him so he was hold me from behind. I smiled and played with his pale, delicate fingers.

When I got home later that night I rummaged through my drawers until I found what I was looking for.

"Hello. Long time no see," I said to the little orange diary I hadn't used for two years. I sat down on my bed and started writing, my coupon in hand.

_hi diary!_

_long time no see. or write._

_well today i figured out i have a crush on my best friend... okay so i'm sure you can imagine that i'm not particularly excited about my newly discovered feelings for edward. BUT!... if you could just hear me out! you'd totally understand! just listen... please?_

_okay. thank you for staying quiet. ;)_

_well today we got new girl named tanya. she has long strawberry blonde hair, she's skinny, tall, wears designer clothes, just about all the guys want her, and just about all the girls want to be her. but if you look around all that she's really nothing special._

_well anyways she's in mine and edward's gym class and she kept telling me how hot edward is and she wouldn't shut up. so she asked if we were dating and i said 'no he's my best friend.' blah, blah, blah, the usual. and then she still wouldn't stop talking about him and i got mad! i got mad because someone has a crush on my best friend! now at that point i wanted to jump out of my body and punch myself. so when she wouldn't shut up i kicked the soccer ball at her and it her leg or something. then she flipped out like a psycho and told me that she wanted edward and i should back off. and then i really, really, really, realllllllly wanted to punch her!_

_but before all this happened i told edward i was sick of him being all touchy touchy when other guys talked to me. but that wasn't true. i was sick of it because that's the only time he'd do._

_any who, back to gym. after tanya told me to back off the bell rang and i went to get changed. and then i walked out of the locker room and edward was standing there. and mike newton came up to me for the second time today. he asked me to go to the movies but i told him i couldn't, and edward didn't even move. so i think he was offended by what i said. then he asked if tanya was in the locker room and i said yes and he told me he wanted to ask her out. and i flipped. and he was like 'why are you doing this? you told me we weren't dating and i want you happy.' so i told him i was happy when i was with him._

_then after math tyler crowely was asking me out for the third time this month and when i ran into edward, tyler was still talking to me. so edward pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss... on the lips. and that when i knew i liked him cause my heart just about exploded._

_after school we were at the cullen's house in their basement and edward apologized for kissing me in the middle of school. and i said i didn't mind so he did it again. and it wasn't that long, but it seemed like forever. so i stopped and told him i could kiss and he asked if i wanted a lesson and i said not until i get my metal off. and then he gave me coupon that says one free kissing lesson. so we watched t.v. for little and then i came home and now here i am._

_wow. that's a lot of writing. but i'm glad i got that off my chest. even though i feel like a total stupid girl now._

_okay thanks for listening, diary!_

_-bella :)_

I folded the coupon back up and placed it in the orange diary. I put the diary back where I found it; somewhere Alice would never look.

I didn't shower because I was so exhausted. But when I finally feel asleep my dreams were of course about my best friend. And it didn't really bother me.

**(A/N): It has been a long, long time since I updated. But like I said I had to rewrite this. And I completely changed the plot. But I like it a whole lot better. So I don't know about you but my first real kiss was when I was thirteen. But if they seemed to young I'm sorry! It just wrote what came to me. I already started chapter nine and I'm real excited to finish it. ;D I'm also sorry that Bella's diary was so long. But I had to write it like she was telling someone who wasn't there.**

**And by the way; this is an AU/AH/OOC FanFiction! So if I want Edward to swear, he swears, and if I want an athletic Bella, shall be it. And also it's Edward/Bella. That's why there's not a lot the other characters in it.**

**Next chapter they're fourteen. Oh what a great age! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**Oh! Please review!**


	9. A Few You Say?

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

BPOV: Chapter Nine

Edward - 14

Bella – 14

"Is he ever gonna ask you?"

I nearly fell off my stool when Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Jesus, Jasper! You can at least notify me before you scare the hell out of me!"

"Sorry! I mean I was calling your name when Edward was walking you here. You just never turned around."

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm sorry." I looked down our lab table and traced the drawings.

"Yeah. So back to my question, is he ever going to ask you to homecoming?"

I let out an over exaggerated huff before glaring at Jasper. "No, Jazz. He doesn't like me 'like that.' He's into Denali."

"Oooo. I smell cat fight." He sang in a girl-mocking voice.

"There's not going to be a cat fight. That'll only happen if I actually have to fight for Edward. And that'll only happen when, or if, he decides to like me."

"Why wouldn't he like you, Bells?" He asked as he opened up his book and started the lab work written on the board. "I mean you're totally hot. Don't tell Alice or Edward I said that though, 'cause they'd have my balls." I blushed.

"Thanks and all, but that doesn't really help the whole Edward thing."

"Yeah it does. I really only think Alice is beautiful. But I think you're beautiful too. So, in my eyes, for you to be in the same category as Alice, well that's a big deal. I mean look at you. All innocent and doe like." I turned a deeper red. "Your face is cute and soft, but then your body," he scanned me, "your body's killer. It's all curvy and matured. He'd have to be retarded to not be into you."

I laughed. "Jasper… I- I don't even know what to say to that." I laughed harder and a few people turned back to look at me.

He looked at me seriously, "Don't say anything. I don't want to get castrated."

I laughed and shook my head before taking out my book.

"I just wish he would realize Denali's a total bitch."

Jasper started writing and nodded his head, "Yeah, once his dick softens he'll realize her personality makes her gross."

"Thanks for the image, Jazz," he laughed and continued writing.

The rest of the period Jasper and I were quiet. When the bell rang we walked out to find Alice and Edward waiting for us. Alice and Jasper walked away from us hand in hand.

Edward grabbed my hand and started walking to his locker, "So… how's it going?"

I laughed and looked up at him, "Pretty good I suppose. You?"

"I'm pretty good. Has anyone asked you to homecoming?" he asked quickly.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, a few creeps."

His head snapped to me. "Did you say yes to any of them?"

My eyebrows scrunched, "Ummm, no." He let out a breath and turned to his locker. "Has any one hinted they wanted you to ask them?"

He shrugged and started entering his locker combination. "Yeah. A few people have been putting notes in my locker and dumb shit like that." His locker opened and several folded papers fell out. I looked to the top shelf of his locker and saw a pile of them.

"A few you say?"

He shook his head and bent down to retrieve the papers. "Whatever."

"Are you going to read any of them?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "Why would I? So I can read about what these freaks want to do to me after the dance? Besides I haven't asked the girl I _want_ to go with yet."

I took the notes from the top of his locker and started flipping through them, looking at the names of who wrote them. _Lauren. Jessica. Monique. Rachel. Amanda. _"What's the hold up?" _Lauren. Hannah. Lauren. Sarah. Alyssa. Jessica. Dumb skanks._

"I already have it planned out; I just have to get her alone." I lifted my head to look at him and raised my eyebrows. "Not like that, Bella. I just think she deserves something nice."

"How… cute."

"Yeah, I just hope she wan-"

"Edward! Edward! Did you get my notes?!" I stared past Edward and he turned around to see Lauren and Jessica. I shoved the notes into my messenger bag unnoticed.

"No, I didn't, Lauren."

Jessica shoved past Lauren and right up in front of Edward. He stiffened.

"Mine? Did you get mine, Edward?"

"I actually didn't get any notes." He stepped back and reached behind for my arm. "What were they for?" I stumbled forward as he pulled my arm towards him. I reached my hand down to his and grabbed it.

"Homecoming." Jessica smiled.

"Well, no I didn't receive any notes."

"You probably told everyone the wrong locker number, Jessica!" Lauren snapped. She moved Jessica out of the way and ran her hands down Edward's chest. _Ugh, was that supposed to be sexy?_

"I-" Jessica cleared her throat and Lauren continued, "_We_ were wondering if you'd asked any one yet."

Edward broke eye contact with Lauren and looked down at our hands. He pulled me so my chest was smashed up against his. He let go of my hand and put his behind my head to tangle into my hair. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on my lips. "Baby, will you go to home coming with me?" I heard scoffs and screeches behind me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Of course."

He gave me one more kiss before looking back up to the girls. "Yeah, I actually already asked someone."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The Jessica and Lauren walked away.

"It figures, they'd go together," Lauren sneered.

Edward smiled down at me. "Nice cover." His smiled dropped.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled.

I brushed off his mood swing. "I actually feel bad for you. I mean any other guy would be thrilled to have every girl in the school after him, but you hate it. I mean even the senior girls want you. Are you sure you're not gay?" I joked.

"None of them appeal to me." he said simply.

We made our way to the outside cafeteria. It was a surprisingly nice day in Forks. Everyone was taking advantage of it, because the courtyard was packed. High school was so different from middle school. I looked around. People in skimpy shorts, tattoos, piercings, boob jobs, couples making out against the wall.

An older girl bounced up in front of us. Edward and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"Hi. You're Edward right?"

"Yes. Cullen."

"Are you single?" _Well someone's straight forward._

"Yes."

"Great. So I'm guessing you haven't asked anyone to homecoming yet?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "No. I'm going with Bella, here."

She eyed me up and down and rolled her eyes. "Oh, well find me when you get bored then."

Edward growled as she walked away. He grabbed my hand and took me over to an empty spot in the corner to sit. After I took my bag off my shoulder and set my books down, Edward pulled me by my waist onto his lap so I was facing sideways and leaned up against the wall. He moved my hair from my neck and brushed his fingers across my pulse point. I closed my eyes and laid back into the wall relishing his gentle touch. He pulled away his hand and I frowned. I sighed when his lips took its place. He placed light kisses on my neck and then sucked and bit at the flesh.

"Edward, stop." I breathed when I felt him lick me.

"You taste exquisite, Bella."

I laughed and opened my eyes, "You are so weird! What are you, some kind of vampire freak?"

He smiled and kissed where he had been sucking. "Edward! Did you give me a hickey?!"

He tried to keep a straight face while shaking his head. "Of course not."

"You liar! Yes you did!"

"It's little!"

"The size of it doesn't matter! What if Charlie sees it?! Or even worse, Alice?!" My lips curved up into a evil smile and his faded. "Let me give you one."

"No way! You could have stopped me while I was doing it."

I pouted and his face softened. "But if feels good."

"Bella-"

I cut him off and put my lips to his neck. I kissed it first and then bit down hard on the flesh. He moaned and I smiled into him. I let go of the skin and sucked on it while massaging it with my tongue. Edward moaned again and put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I put one hand behind his head and the other on his chest. He moaned again and I felt 'him' underneath me. I stopped the sucking on his neck and licked a trail up to his ear.

"Excited?" I whispered in his ear. He moaned again and I traced his ear lobe with my tongue. I bit down on his earlobe before I finished.

Edward's eyes were still closed and he was leaned up against the wall. His heavy eyelids opened slowly. I reached for my phone and checked my phone. We still had twenty minutes of lunch. I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"That better be one hell of a hickey because yours is huge." I stood up straight and put my hand over the spot he had marked.

"It better not be _huge_! What if people see it?!"

He laughed and picked up a strand of my hair to play with, "Well they'll know who did it."

"That's not true."

"Fine. I'll just have to write my name on it,"

"Oh. You've got jokes? You're a funny little shit." He smiled as lightly slapped him on his cheek.

"Besides, Bella, you're mine."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh I am, am I?" He nodded. "When did this happen."

"It happened when I took your first everything." He said while twirling my hair around his finger.

"What 'firsts' of mine do you have?"

"You're first kiss. You're first make out. You're first hickey. Oh, and I was the first person who you gave a hickey to. And I was the first guy to see you naked… and stuff." He raised his eyebrows at the last part.

_-Flashback- One month ago-_

"_Bella?" my mom shouted._

"_I'm up stairs, mom."_

"_Well get showered or something! Carlisle and them will be over in a half an hour!"_

_I quickly stripped down and jumped in the shower._

"_Mmmmm," I hummed as washed my with my strawberry shampoo. I always loved the smell of the stuff. I've been using since before I could remember._

_I heard the doorbell ring and I figured it was the Cullens. I quickly rinsed off and got out._

_I ran through the hall as fast as I could without tripping. My door was ajar so I slipped in and locked it. I dropped my towel and ran over to my bra and underwear drawer._

_I heard someone clear their throat behind me and by instinct I turned towards the sound. Edward was sitting on my bed with a smart ass smirk on his face._

"_Oh my God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_I scrambled to get my towel and covered up as quickly as possible. I held it up tightly as I ran over to where he was sitting and hit him on the top of his head. He winced as I slapped him._

"_What the hell, Edward?! Don't you speak?!"_

_He grabbed my wrist and stood up._

"_Calm down, baby. Besides, I was enjoying the show."_

_My eyes widened. "You're sick."_

"_No. I'm a guy. And you're beautiful."_

_He smiled and sat back down. My wrist was still gripped in his hand. He started laying back and pulled me down in the process. I landed next to him. My hair was soaked. He buried his nose in it and let go of my wrist. His hand moved to my back and he pulled me closer. He looked down into my eyes._

"_Stop."_

_He looked at me innocently, "Stop what?"_

"_Stop looking at me like that. I can't be mad at you when you do that."_

_He chuckled, "Then it's working."_

_He bent his head down so he could give me a gentle kiss. His hand moved from my back to my thigh and I hungrily attacked his lips._

_Edward pulled back and chuckled. I opened my eyes and pouted._

"_Well, somebody has a lot of pent-up sexual frustration."_

"_I do not-uhhhh." I moaned when his hand flew down to my butt and squeezed._

"_So that didn't turn you on or anything?" I vehemently shook my head. "Why don't I just check to see if your lying." He smirked and moved his hand to my stomach. It traveled lower and lower until it reached my core. He rubbed it softly through my towel and I moaned again._

"_I can't really tell through the towel…" my eyes flew open when he moved the towel out of the way. I didn't stop him even though I was scarred shitless._

_He rubbed his finger across my now wet center and smiled when I gasped._

"_You're a liar, Bella."_

_He pushed my shoulder down so I was on my back. His hand continued to linger between my legs as he adjusted himself over top of me. He was balancing on his arm so he wouldn't crush me._

"_Edward," I moaned when he started moving his hand up and down against me._

"_What, Bella?" he cooed, "Is there something you want, love?"_

_My eyes rolled back into my head when he pinched my clit._

"_Do you want this?" he moved his fingers to my slit and pushed them in a little._

_I moaned the only word I could form at the moment, "Edwaaaaard."_

"_That's definitely a yes." His finger slowly slid into me. I tightened around it, getting used to the foreign feeling. When I relaxed he moved it slowly back out. His finger moved in and out of my heat while his thumb pushed and rubbed my clit. He added another one of his long, delicate fingers._

"_Bella," He moaned and sped up his hand._

_I moaned when he added one more finger and if he wouldn't have kissed me I would have screamed when he curled them._

_I sucked on his tongue as his speed increased. He pulled away from me and licked up to my ear._

"_Cum for me, love."_

_My toes curled and my walls tightened around his fingers as I experienced my first orgasm. He swallowed my screams and moans as he kissed me._

_I opened my heavy eyelids and stared at him, my breath was heavy and I felt exhausted._

_He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean._

"_Mmmm," he hummed, "Tastes like Bella."_

_I buried my head in my pillow and pulled my towel over my body._

_Edward lied next to me and rubbed my back._

"_Well, Bella, I'm sorry I can't turn you on. There must be something wrong with me," he smirked as I glared at him._

"_Shut up, Edward. You're ruining my high."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"That shouldn't have even happened! And that doesn't make me yours anyways."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Yes, love. It does. And hopefully I'll have a few more of your firsts."

My face reddened. "Liiiiike…?"

"Well I hope you haven't given your v-card to anyone."

I scoffed. "Please, Edward. You and I both know I've slept with practically everyone in our school."

His smile dropped. "You better be kidding right now."

I laughed at his stupidity and lay back down against his chest.

I heard loud foot steps and cracked my eyes open. There were a group of girls surrounding Edward and I.

"Umm… hello." Edward said as politely as possible.

One blonde girl spoke first, "Hi! I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party after homecoming."

Edward straightened up before shaking his head, "Thank you very much, but I'm going with Bella and we planned on just hanging out after… by ourselves."

"Oh. Well it's gonna be very fun. Drinking and music and dancing."

"Sounds a lot like another homecoming…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Alija."

"Alija." He nodded, "Thank you, but no thanks." He smiled his crooked grin and her face was swept of all emotions.

Edward stood up and held out a hand for me. I pulled my hair in front of my neck as we made our way back inside.

Edward grabbed my hand and started walking, "I have to go to my locker again."

Once his locker was opened more notes fell out.

"Gosh, Edward! Are you going to ask any of these girls?"

"I asked you," he shrugged. I stared at him confused, "Well that's what people think now."

"Yeah, but you'll eventually need a _real_ date."

"Who are you going with?"

"No one. You know that."

"Then what the fuck, Bella? Why wouldn't we just go together?"

"Cause! We… we aren't dating."

He rolled his eyes, "Well who are you dating? No one, right? And I'm not dating anyone. So we'll go together and it'll be easy and we'll have fun."

I thought up the whole night before nodding my head.

"Great," he smiled.

"Do I have to buy a dress?"

"No, Bella. You just go naked. That's the theme this year anyways; nudity."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm serious. That'd be nice." My eyes widened and I slapped him several times, "Kidding! Kidding! Kidding!" He shouted.

"Come on, you perv. I have a class to attend.' I put my nose in the air and started walking away.

"Bella!" I lowered my head so I could see who was shouting.

"Damnit! Kill me now!" I staring walking the opposite direction to where Edward was standing.

"Bella!" Mike shouted again.

"Oh, Bella. I always have to save you," Edward smirked as he pulled me to him.

He crashed his lips to mine. His started moving against my still ones. He moved his hands down to rest on my hips. I tangled my hands into his hair as my lips started to move against his. He moved his kisses away from my mouth and toward my ear.

"We don't want an audience now do we?" I opened my eyes and noticed there were a few people staring. Mike was frozen in the middle of the hall, staring wide-eyed.

"No." I managed to squeak. I did this every time he kissed me. I forget my surroundings and my brain disconnects.

I turned towards Mike with a big, fake smile on my face.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?"

He was still staring, He shook his head and spoke, "I was… uh wondering if you were going to homecoming… with anyone. Are you?"

My eyes widened. Was he serious? Did he not just see Edward and me?

"I'm going with Edward." As if on cue Edward walked up next to me and took my hand into his.

"Oh. But Eric said you told him you weren't going."

"I… I-"

Edward cut me off, "_I_ convinced her to go, Newton."

"Oh. Alright then," he stormed off while Edward and I laughed.

* * *

I ran my tongue over my slimy, metal-free teeth and smiled.

"Do you want apple cider or green tea?"

I stared over Edward's shoulder into the fridge, "Green tea."

Edward grabbed a can of green tea and turned towards me.

I stared at it as he held it out in front of me.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the cupboard for a glass.

"Better?" I nodded and took the cup of green tea. He smiled and stared at me admiringly.

"Can we go up stairs now?"

I handed him the green tea, "I have to go pee first, so wait."

I ran up the stairs and into Edward's bathroom. I walked over to his shower to get the bar of soap. There was something white and slimy looking on the wall. My eyes widened in realization.

"Ewe," I slapped my hand to my mouth. I grabbed the soap and quickly washed my hands.

When I emerged Edward was laying on his futon and listening to music.

I walked over to the futon and sat down next to him.

"So, Edward, have you cleaned you're shower lately?"

He scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head, "No…I haven't cleaned my shower lately. Why?"

"Just wondering. You can tell a _dirty_ boy from his shower." I smirked and fell back so I was laying down.

He opened his mouth to talk and then closed it again, "Oh shit! Yeah, I should probably… wipe that off. Esme would be a little grossed out if she saw that."

I sat and waited for him to return. When he came out he cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"Sorry you had to see that."

I started laughing uncontrollably. I rolled onto my back and held my stomach.

I heard Edward chuckle and lay down next to me. When I calmed down a little bit I turned towards Edward who was smiling.

"You're disgusting," I giggled.

He smiled and leaned in towards me to peck my lips. When he pulled away I smiled and leaned back into him. He put his left hand behind my head and the other on my hip.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he mumbled against my lips.

I thanked him by opening my mouth. His tongue darted out and played with mine.

"Mhmh," I hummed when his hand went between my legs. I pulled away when he didn't listen, "Edward, stop."

He looked up into my eyes and pulled his hand away, "Sorry, Bella."

I sat up straight and shook my head, "No, it's fine. It's not your fault."

"Bella, it is. I'm sorry. I just have trouble… controlling myself around you."

I chuckled and nodded my head, "Yeah, I can relate."

Edward was silent for a few moments, "When are our parents going to be back?"

"I think they're staying in Oregon for three more days, then driving back home."

"Are you staying over?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea… yanno?"

"Really, Bella. You think I'm going to mess with you while you're sleeping? I may be a guy, but I'm not that disgusting. I have morals you know."

"It's not just you; I can't even think straight when I'm within ten feet of you, let alone lying down next to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Bella. You're still sleeping here. Go stay with Alice then."

"Okay," I mumbled. "I have to shower though." I started walking to his bathroom.

Edward ran in front of me and blocked the door. I abruptly stopped and glared up at him.

"No, I have to shower first, and this is my bathroom."

"Edward, I said it first," I snarled.

"Well that's just too bad," he chuckled. He started opening the door. I ran towards him and launched myself on his back.

"Bella!"

"Let, me shower first or else I won't get off!"

"Bella, get off of my back!" He started running in circles trying to reach for me. I tightened my lets around his waist and put my head down on his shoulder.

"No way! I called it first. I'm not getting off!"

He suddenly stopped spinning and looked up at me, "Fine, have it your way."

He reached for his belt and pants and took them off.

"Edward! Just let me go in," I screamed in his ear.

"No, either stay and watch me shower _first_, or get out of the bathroom."

I jumped off his back and ran into the shower as fast as I could. I turned the water on. It was freezing and drenched my clothes.

"Bella, what the hell?!" I heard him yell.

I quickly removed my clothes and threw them through the gap between the door and ceiling and onto the ground.

"Too late, Eddie," I stuck my head out and sang.

He was standing in only his boxers, glaring at me. He smiled and walked towards me. My eyes grew big and I reached up for the towel that was draped over the shower door. I wrapped myself up and backed away from the water just as he ripped the door open.

"Edward, close that!"

"Nope," he said while stepping into the shower.

"Edward, get out!"

"Nope," he repeated, reaching for his boxers.

I sat on the little shelf where he kept his shampoo and stared up at the ceiling.

"Edward, will you at least move so I-"

"Bella," he interrupted, "I like quiet showers. I prefer to relax, not hear you complain. Maybe if you would have listened and let me go first we wouldn't be in this mess."

I glared at the back of his head and threw a bottle of shampoo at it.

He grabbed the back of his head and turned around to face me.

My glare faded and I was dumbfounded at how not freaked out he was in his condition- naked.

"Do you want to stop that?" he snarled.

"Not until you let me out," I snarled back and threw another bottle at him. He stepped towards me and I stood up straight. I tightened my towel around me.

He chuckled. "Don't be prude, Bella. I'm not going to touch you."

"I'm not prude," I snapped. He walked towards me and I tightened my towel more.

He leaned his mouth down to my ear, "Can I use your towel?' he whispered.

I shook my head and tried not to look down.

"But, I'm not comfortable." He rubbed his hand down my cold arm and my goose bumps got bigger.

"You're cold," he said as he pushed me towards the water. The hot water hit my arms and my towel soaked through. I glared up at Edward who was now looking at me in awe. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned off the water and picked me up bridal style.

He set me down on my feet so I was facing away from him. I heard him opening up the cupboards, probably searching for a towel.

He walked in front of me, one towel around his waist and the other in his hands.

"Here," held it out in front of me.

I grabbed that one and shielded myself with it as I let the other one drop, making sure Edward didn't see anything. When I looked up he was still looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

"I just feel like every time we hang out I cause something awkward and uncomfortable for you."

I chuckled, "Its fine, Edward. It's not your fault."

He looked at me sympathetically. I turned towards the door and walked over to his bed. He followed close behind.

"I have change."

He nodded his head and went over to his drawer to get me a tee-shirt.

"Thanks," I mumbled when he handed me the big navy blue shirt. I looked down at it and tried to no stare at his body. But his abs were begging me to lick the water droplets off. And who was I to deny such a request?

I was about to lean into him and attack his lips but I instead exhaled deeply. I went over to the drawer of my clothes. They were there just in case I ever forgot anything. I reached in for some underwear and shorts. I slowly slipped them on under my towel and quickly put the shirt on. I turned to face Edward who was staring at me with wide eyes.

He walked over to me and tangled his hands in my hair immediately. He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. I stared up at him waiting for him to do something… anything that would allow me to touch him.

"Fuck!" He shouted as the door bell rang, "Love, can you please get that?"

Love? My eyes brows knitted but I headed down stairs anyways.

"Belllla!" Alice sang as she, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett walked through the front door followed by about a thousand other people. I ran up stairs so no one could see me. Edward stopped my sprint when I ran into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. I looked at him. He was now wearing sweatpants.

"Why are you running, beautiful? You know it doesn't suit you well."

"There are people here!" I shouted as I pushed his back into his room. I slammed the door and locked it. "What the hell?! They are 14! Why are there people here?!"

"Bella, it's Emmett's birthday. Most of the people are probably 16 and 17. I just didn't know he was having a party."

"Well I'm not joining them."

He smiled at me teasingly, "Awe, baby, do you wanna be alone with me?"

I pouted but nodded my head.

"Well I would love to just spend the night with my Bella."

He flicked the light switch and pulled me over to the bed. "We can have your lesson that I owe you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "That'd be… hot."

He smiled back and leaned in to return the gesture. It was affectionate. And intimate. But not rough or hot. Sweet and… Edwardly.

His tongue slipped in my mouth and poked my gently. My God. His tongue. How fond I've grown of it. IT was like it was sculpted by God himself, out of sugar and all things amazing.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. ._

"Damn it," he moaned into my lips.

He reached for his vibrating phone and pulled away from me. I laid my head on his chest and read the text from Alice.

_come down stairs, idiot!! there are people here!!!_

"Well, _I'm _not going down. You can… if you want…" I looked up at Edward through my lashes and gave his my best puppy face.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Bella, that's barely fair."

I rolled so I was on top of him and put my face real close to his, "Don't you wanna stay up here with me, though?"

He put his phone down and sat up on his elbows to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sat up with him. He placed one hand on my cheek and sat up further so he could use both. His hand trailed from my knee to my hips and I gently pulled at his hair.

"Unnngh, Bella." He groaned and I bit down on his bottom lip, "Ow."

I pulled back quickly, "Edward, did I hurt you?! Sorry, I'm just doing what you did before. I didn't mean to bite that hard."

"Bella, it's okay. I liked it," he smirked and kissed my nose softly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Edward and I both jumped and I scrambled off his lap to stand.

"Edward, are you in here?"

Tanya. Screechy, nasally, bitchy Tanya.

"Go in the bathroom!" I whisper-yelled. I pulled Edward up by his shirt and started shoving him towards the bathroom.

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" I pushed him in and slammed the door.

I ran over to the door where Tanya was still knocking and calling Edward's name. I opened it just a crack and stuck my head out.

"Oh. Hi, Tanya." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Is Edward in there?" She pointed in his room.

"He's actually in the bathroom right now."

She shoved past me and want over to his black leather chair.

"I'll just wait till he's done."

I clenched my teeth and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Edward, someone's waiting out-"

"Bella, you left your shirt in there yesterday." He laughed as he opened the door holding my little white top.

I widened my eyes and nodded towards Tanya.

"Oh," he jumped, "hi, Tanya."

She stood and walked towards him, "Hi, Eddie. I was wondering if you were coming down to the party."

"No," I answered. She glared at me.

"We have a text to study for. So Bella and I are studying."

Tanya laid her hands on Edward's chest and pouted. "But there are a bunch of people down there and it'd be funner with you."

Edward smiled and I glared at him._ Is he enjoying this?!_

"Well maybe Bella and I could come down for a little in about an hour. We're almost done up here."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"See you later," she purred.

My lip quivered as she closed the door and Edward stared, smiling at her. I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"I have to use the restroom," I mumbled and shoved past him.

I ran into the white and green bathroom and slammed the door. I heard footsteps and then Edward's voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I sniffed and cleared my throat, "I'm peeing, nothing's wrong."

"Oh…"

I sat on his toilet with my legs curled to my chest. My head hurt and I just wanted to go downstairs and find Alice.

_What the hell is my problem? Tanya's a dumb bitch. There's no way in hell Edward would ever fall for a girl like her. He would deserve so much better._

I took a deep breath and stood up to look in the mirror. I wiped my eyes and nose then smoothed out my hair. I walked towards the door and bit my lip.

"I'm going down stairs," I turned towards him and cracked my knuckles.

"You don't want to change or anything?"

I looked down at my shorts and walked over to my drawer to get a pair of sweats. I flipped over the band of my shorts and slid on the navy blue pants.

I looked at him one more time and bit my lip harder. We just stared awkwardly before I nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you down stairs." I slipped out of his room and ran down the steps.

There were people everywhere. On the couch, on the tables, on the floor.

And there was Emmett, being hoisted in the air by the football team with a red plastic cup in his hand.

"What a party," I jumped and turned to see a boy with brown short hair and dark brown eyes. His face was chiseled and he had a little bit of hair on his chin. His muscles popped underneath his olive skin. They weren't big, about Edward's size. And his teeth looked like pearls. Like Edward's, but bigger.

_Stop._

"I'm Matt," he grinned when I continued staring.

"Bella," I lightly took his outstretched hand in my smaller one.

_Warm._

"Yeah, I know who you are. I play football with Emmett. He always tells us all the shit he does to you, Alice, and Rose."

I laughed and shook my head, "Yeah, he's a pain in the ass."

He chuckled and I started walking down the rest of the stairs.

"So, are you gonna drink?"

I looked at him disapprovingly and shook my head, "I don't really drink, I'm uhh… I'm only 14."

He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded, "Yeup."

"You look a lot older. And I always see you with them, so I figured you were our age."

"No, I'm just close friends with the Cullens and Hales."

"Well, I think you could have at least one drink. It is Emmett's birthday; one drink minimum."

I bit lip and looked at his warm brown eyes again.

"Just one," I whispered.

He smiled and took my hand to lead me over to the keg. He grabbed a cup from the stack next to it and filled it to the top with the golden beer. I grabbed it from his hand and took a swig of it. I grimaced at first but relaxed when the cold went down my throat.

"Good? Let's go dance."

I nodded and took another big gulp of the beer.

I let Matt lead me over to the makeshift dance floor Alice had set up. The bass was loud and everyone kept rhythm with it. Matt was behind me holding my waist. I had the arm that was holding my beer out in front of me so it wouldn't spill.

He moved his hips into me and I squeaked a little bit. And he did it again. He pulled my shoulder so I could turn and face him. He was only four or five inches taller than me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. My eyes trailed to the couch. Edward was sitting with Tanya. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his head thrown back in laughter.

I turn towards Matt and pulled his face to mine. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed his lips to mine. His lips were pretty soft. Not as soft as Edward's.

And he had the right rhythm, but it couldn't seem to match mine to his. My lips must have still been in sync with Edward's rhythm.

When his tongue brushed my bottom lip, I jumped a little. It tasted like beer and was cold. He was kind of rough so I pushed his tongue back in his mouth and pecked him lightly before pulling back.

I felt his presence before I saw him. It was like whenever he was around I would get lightheaded and nervous. But this particular time, I was just scared.

I turned to follow Matt's gaze.

Edward stood, face hard. I could see what he was going to say.

I tapped his arm, hoping he'd look at me and his face would soften like always. His eye's still cold, he stared down at me.

"Don't," I whispered, "I don't need you right now. He's harmless."

His body shook slightly in trying to contain his anger. He glanced up at Matt one more time then walked towards the steps. I turned to face Matt.

"Who was that?"

"Umm, Edward." I paused and looked Matt in the eyes, "I have to go."

I put my drink on a table as I ran up the steps and to Edward's door. I threw my body into it and turned the knob at the same time hoping to open it. Edward had locked his door so I flew back instead.

I shook the knob hard and finally the door opened.

"What?" he barked, his body blocking the door way.

"Let me in."

"I'm busy."

"We can be busy together then," I shoved against his body and the door trying to make space to enter.

"Bella, just go away."

"Edward…" I glanced up at him and then between his arm and the door. His room was messier than usual; clothes on the floor and the blankets and pillows gone from his futon and chairs.

When I looked back up, he was staring at me, almost adoringly. But there was still a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

I pushed past him again and this time I caught him off guard. His barrier broke and I was in.

"Uh… sorry about the mess. I lost something." He looked embarrassed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I nodded and went over to the pile of blankets. I picked up mine and his favorite one. It was dark brown with red and gold stitching in it. And the edges were string. I liked to braid them when I was still up and Edwards was sleeping.

I shook it out once and then grabbed the corners to fold it. I felt Edward's hands on my hips and ignored them. They traveled up to the edge of my bra and then back down to wrap around my waist. He buried his head in my shoulder and inhaled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He turned me towards him so he could hold me.

He didn't say anything. He just shook his head and placed a kiss on my forehead. He took the blanket out of my hands and wrapped it over my shoulders. He held me tighter and I laid my head on his chest. His heart beat was faster than it should be. But no matter what the speed it was still my favorite thing to hear.

**

* * *

**

**Review if you please.**


	10. My Lady Love

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

EPOV: Chapter Ten

Edward - 15

Bella – 15

* * *

"Towel. Towel. I need a towel," I mumbled to myself as I frantically searched the Swan's bathroom.

"Edward!" Bella pounded on the door. "Hurry up! We have to shower too you know!"

"I'm looking for a t-"

"I'm coming in on three!" Alice shouted and hit at the door.

"It's locked! And don't!"

"We have a bobby pin and we are not afraid to pick this lock!" Bella shouted as Alice started counting.

"Two," she put the bobby pin in the door, "three!"

I ran back in the shower and behind the curtain just as she opened the door.

"I'm naked!" I screamed.

I poked my head out of the curtain, "Well, damn, Edward," Bella said as she walked closer, "use a towel!"

"I can't find one," I mumbled.

"It's hanging over the curtain." She pointed to the blue towel. "I put there when you got in."

I glared at her and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my waist before walking out to face Alice and Bella.

"I call shower next!" Alice squealed and shoved us out of the bathroom.

"What the hell, Alice?!" Bella pounded at the door and shook the door knob.

"Stupid pixie," I mumbled.

"Yeah at least you got to shower. I won't have time now."

I leaned in towards her head and sniffed. _Mmmmm. Fucking strawberries. Amazing_.

"You don't smell _that _bad."

She hit me and I laughed.

"I'm guessing you have to get dressed."

I looked over at the clock.

"No, I'm gonna lay down. Alice will be in there at least another twenty minutes. You could pick out my outfit if you'd like." I smirked and lied down on her bed.

"Umm, no. And don't even think about laying your wet ass down on my dry bed," she shooed me off.

"Fine," I unwrapped the towel and dried off quickly. I lifted her covers and jumped under them before she could say anything.

"Edward! You're naked! Get out of my bed!" She whisper-yelled.

"No, I'm resting. But if it makes you fell uncomfortable, you could just take your clothes off and join."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Babe, where are you going?" I shouted as she walked out the room.

I sighed and laid my wet head on her pillow. It smelt like those fucking strawberries. I inhaled her scent and groaned again.

_Damn, even her smell turns me on._

I heard footsteps and jumped out of her bed. I grabbed my towel and ran to the corner behind her door.

"Edward, please tell me Bella's not in there with you."

_Charlie. Man, he's good._

I stepped out from the corner and walked of to the door.

"Uhhh, no. Just me. Bella went down stairs for something."

He nodded and looked down. "Good. And, put some clothes on. I don't care how long I've known you; I don't trust you half naked in my daughter's room."

I blinked and swallowed before replying. "Yes, sir."

He pulled the door closed and walked away

I put on my green boxers with the hotdogs on them. Bella bought them for me as a joke. They're my favorite ones, and I think I over wear them. I walked over to Bella's closet for my jeans. Her favorite ones were from the trip we took to Chicago. She made me go in H&M with her and buy a pair of jeans. I secretly liked them, but I felt kind of girly shopping there. I put on the dark grey jeans. They had black and grey patches on the front and "they made my ass look nice," from what I hear.

"Here, I got you- ooooo! You're wearing my favorite ones! See look how nice your butt looks in them!" Bella squealed when she walked in. She gave me a huge smile and then her eyes raked over my upper body. "You should just not wear a shirt. You look much sexier without one."

I laughed and then walked closer to her, "You think I'm sexy without a shirt?"

"A little. But it's not that impressive. My boobs are way bigger than yours." She smirked and walked to her desk to put down the drink she brought up for me.

"That's very true, Bella. I envy you. You can play with them all the time and you never do."

"I know, it's great," she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"We both have on grey jeans! You should wear a teal shirt," she realized after a moment of silence.

"You want to match?" She nodded her head quickly and smiled. "Do I have a teal shirt here?" She shook her head again then ran over to her drawer and pulled out a teal Volcom sweater.

"Look how cute you are," she cooed as she held the sweater up to my chest.

_Look how cute _you _are._

"Kay put in on," she tossed the sweater at me and I walked over to get one of my black undershirts.

"What?" I shot after a minute of Bella staring at my chest. I can now relate to what I put Bella through.

She walked over to me and poked my nipple.

"What the-"

"You should get your nipple pierced. I think it'd look really hot on you."

I stared at her, my eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I think it'd hurt very much."

"But girls like it. It's sexy."

"Okay, Bella. Maybe someday I will. For you."

She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

"You guys," Alice knocked, "I have to get clothes. So could you maybe get out?"

Bella walked over to the door and opened it. Alice was in her towel. I covered my eyes with my hand and let Bella lead me out of the room.

"You hungry?" She asked as she bounded into the kitchen.

"No, not really."

She looked at me questioningly.

"We have like ten minutes until we have to leave. So no, I'm not hungry."

Alice came running down the steps dressed in white jeans and a bright pink shirt with back flip flops.

"Do I look okay? I was kinda in a rush."

"You look fine," Bella and I groaned at the same time.

"But we're gonna be late, Alice. And Edward and I have a project to present first period."

"Okay okay, we're leaving."

"Dad!" Bella shouted towards the family room where Charlie was watching the news.

"You guys ready?"

We all nodded and he grabbed his keys.

* * *

"Hey, Bella. Do you wanna go outside for a walk or something?"

I clenched my water bottle as Newton hovered over Bella in an attempt to swoon her.

He was always after her; since the first day of fifth grade. Four years of him just flirting and complimenting. You would think that he'd understand she wasn't interested. But he's so damn desperate that it never crossed his mind. I feel like I always have to save Bella, too. I know she would never tell Mike – or anyone for that matter- how she really felt. So I took care of that for her.

She looked around at us then she stared at me. Her eyes were full of panic, like this was really something to panic about.

"Newton, why don't you lay off? Bella's not interested," I snapped, irritated.

"Who the hell are you, Cullen? Her father? I mean I know you two have some weird, creepy love relationship, but that doesn't mean you own Bella."

I took my eyes off of my water bottle for the first time in ten minutes and glared at him, "Listen, dick, Bella is my girlfriend. Back the hell off before I beat the shit out of you."

Our table all stared at me incredulously. Bella tried to hide a smile white biting into her peanut butter cracker.

"Fuck you, Cullen. If Bella's your girlfriend why do I always see you eye fucking Tanya when she sticks her tits in your face?"

I saw the look on Bella's face from the corner of my eye. Disgust, pain, and anger. Even if I stared at Tanya's twins, that doesn't mean I want her. Or that I find her even _mildly_ attractive. I'm just a guy, what would you expect?

I threw my water bottle down and stood to face Newton. He stepped back as I glared at him.

"Listen, you dumb fuck. Why don't you back the hell off? Bella obviously doesn't want you and hitting on her every chance you get won't change that. "

I could tell Newton was tensing up. And damn, I just wanted him to fucking punch me.

"Alright, boys. Settle down." I felt Emmett's huge hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't want to start anything…" Jasper went to stand behind Newton.

He stuck his hands in the back pockets of his black jeans. He shrugged his shoulders and the sleeves of his flannel shirt rose up.

I was still temped to say something. Just so he would hit me and then I could finally have an excuse to knock him the fuck out. My then again, just seeing him breathe was an excuse to do so.

Mike glared at me then turned to Bella, "See you later, babe," he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

Once Emmett started lifting his hand off my shoulder, I fucking booked it. Happy that my years of middle school track trained me to run, and my years of football trained me to plow my shoulder into Newton's torso, which sent him flying into his table. But I was even happier that Emmett forced me to learn how to fight. Because the fist I slammed into Newton's face did some damage, and I have his blood on my hand to prove it.

"Fuck you, Cullen!" His hand slammed into my mouth once he was up.

I threw him down and sat on his waist to hold him down as I hit him again.

"Edward, stop it, man!" Jasper yelled

I looked back for a half a second and then I was pinned under Newton. I blocked my face as he threw his pathetic excuse for punches at my face. But about five of the unblocked hits and I felt my lip and cheek burn. When he stopped to take a breather- what dumb ass does that, I don't know? - I hit him in his stomach and I got another chance to pin him down.

"Edward! Stop it! Stop!" And her voice was the only voice that could wrap around my head and stop everything. I looked back at her. She was beautiful when she was scared. So like the pussy I am, I couldn't stop staring, which gave Newton the perfect chance to uppercut me.

"Fuck," I groaned. Her hands were under my arms trying to pull me off him. I stood and let her take me were ever she planned. While I was being dragged out of the cafeteria everyone looked in my direction. I kissed my hand and threw it towards all of them, my delirious, sore smirk covering my face.

"What the hell is your problem?" She growled as she me into the girls bathroom.

"I did it for you, Bella." I groaned and gave her my best abused puppy eyes.

"No, you did it because you hate Mike. You did it for yourself. "

"Bella, I did it for you! I don't want him touching you! He fucking kissed you! Damn! I should fucking kill him!" I shook out of her grip and started heading for the door.

She grabbed my arm as hard as she could, which wasn't much, but I knew she was angry.

"Let me clean your lip."

I walked over to the wall by the sink and leaned on it.

The cut on my lip stung when she wiped it, and blood was pouring out of the gash I bit on the side of my cheek.

"Good, now rinse," she instructed. I turned on the sink water and slurped a handful into my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bells." She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Mister Cullen, Miss Swan. To Mister Mincher's office. Now!" Mrs. Harver opened the bathroom door and Bella and I jumped apart.

* * *

"Mister Cullen, you know the rules in school for fighting."

I laughed and nodded.

"I would not have expected this from a student such as your self."

"It's not like I didn't have a reason for it…'

He stared at me with disgust. "Mister Cullen there is no reason for fighting. None at all."

"Newton made a move on my girlfriend. Tell me that wouldn't piss you off and you'd be lying. That dip shi-"

"Edward." Carlisle interrupted, "Calm down."

"Mister Cullen, either way it is only fair I give both you and Mister Newton three days suspension. You should expect to miss quite a few assignments due to your suspension, but I'm sure your teachers will give you some kind of make up work. And also, you know you are _not, _under any circumstances, allowed to enter the girl's bathroom. So add a week of detentions to your punishment."

"Bella was cleaning my lip for m-"

"_Under any circumstances..._"

"Wow. Yeah okay. Suspend me for sticking up for Bella and suspend me for getting my lip cleaned. Hey, why don't you suspend Bella too? Suspend her for accepting Mike's kiss. And Alice too, because she didn't do anything to stop me from fighting Mike."

"Edward, stop it. Let's go. We have to get your lip cleaned up."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave.

"Thank you Mister Micher. Have a nice afternoon," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Bella," I called as Carlisle and I exited the office. She ran towards me and waved to Carlisle.

"Hey, guys. Umm… what's- what's the verdict?"

"A week of detentions…"

"And three days suspension," Carlisle finished for me.

"Dammit, Edward. You don't have to stick up for me all the time."

"I'm gonna go get the car, Edward," Carlisle interrupted awkwardly. He walked briskly to the door and then out side. I turned back to Bella before talking.

"I just don't want him touching you, Bella."

"Well I can take care of my self." She stared at me before nodding and hugging me.

"You should get back to class. My punishment starts now. But find Emmett before school ends and he'll give you ride over. Okay?"

She nodded and leaned up to give me a short kiss, "I'll see you later then."

I rubbed up her arm and then made my way for Carlisle's car that was waiting outside for me.

* * *

"Edward, you can't go around beating up every boy that looks at Bella."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Mom, that's the thing. I could handle the looking. I've been dealing with it for five years. But he kissed her this time! Bella's practically my girlfriend."

Esme looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, "She is?"

"I said 'practically.'"

"Well still, you couldn't just tell him to stop?"

I heard the alarm beep. It did that every time some one opened the door. I glanced at the clock. It was seven and it was already dark. I figured it was just Carlisle coming back from the store.

"Yeah, mom. 'Cause that's worked so well these past thousand years. He's a hard head. And know because Newton's stupidity, I can't be with Bella for the next three days."

"And you can't do your school work for the next three days," Esme added. She placed a sandwich and a glass of iced tea in front of me. I loved talking to my mom. She was by far the best mom ever, but she was a friend too. She listened and didn't interrupt. And she didn't care if I used colourful language, because she knew I used to get frustrated when she'd tell me to stop swearing.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Mom, fuck school. It just pisses me off that everyone else gets to be with Bella all day and I have to be here. I lo- She's my best friend. And I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but we're inseparable. I'm already having withdraws from my lady love." I frowned and picked off a piece of my sandwich.

"Edward, that was so sweet. You sensitive little boy." I turned to face the fridge where Bella was drinking water. My face froze and blushed crimson. She ran over to me and hugged me. I tried to laugh it off, but it came out like a cracked sigh. She kissed me lightly on the lips and sat down on my lap.

Esme rolled her eyes and picked up her keys, "I'm going to meet your dad at the mall. Be good. And don't catch anything on fire while I'm gone. Love you two."

I smiled at her and Bella blew a kiss then turned to face me. She was smiling sympathetically.

"What?" I snapped, kind of mad she heard what I said.

I looked at her tiny form from head to toe. On my lap she looked three times smaller. She was perfect.

Her long mahogany hair was soft and silky. And it smelt of strawberries. Perfect. That's the reason why whenever she sleeps over she and I have fondue and before she can even have one, I've eaten all the strawberries. It's my comfort food/smelt/taste, etcetera.

Those big innocent brown eyes. She could fool hypnotize anyone. They were pretty good at hiding what needed to be hidden. Even after we have some heated session in my room she can pull it off like she's the goddess of chastity. Whereas I can't even hide it when I peck her forehead or cheek. My eyes kind of give me away. That and the tent I always sport when I touch her. But her eyes were good at keeping secrets, unless something was really bothering her.. I loved staring in them and trying to figure her out. That could explain why my comfort colour is brown. Bella brown, actually.

That body; by the looks of it, one could only allude it was sculpted by God. Her curves were perfect. Ample and soft. I couldn't show my appreciation for them enough. I know she secretly loves it when I comment on them or stare or caress, because she blushes. And a little, quiet, lean-in-so-you-can-hear moan is elicited from her full, pink, soft lips.

She was absolutely and indisputably _perfect._ And I stress the word 'perfect.'

It wasn't like she didn't know I liked her. Not like _like, _but she is my best friend. And I know it's going to be torture to not see her all day for three days. I mean, what if some fuck tries to get close to her? I might have to talk to Jasper and Emmett about that. Or what if Lauren or Tanya or Jessica start shit with her. I won't be there to make them jealous of her. I won't be able to watch her fail miserably at gym, buy her lunch, or watch her squirm and blush when I kiss her in front of people. It's going to be complete hell for me.

She smiled at me and moved on my lap to place a soft kiss near my lips. I groaned and closed my eyes, "Did you mean what you said? You don't care about school? You just-" she moved on me again.

"I just want to see you," I hissed out.

She stood up hastily, "Crap! Sorry I forgot about what that does."

I meekly smiled up at her and recalled the last time this happened to us… well me.

_-Flashback- Three weeks ago-_

"_Alright, that's all I had to announce today," sighed. "We have a shortened period because of the assembly, so you can all talk amongst your selves for the next twenty minutes"_

_Everyone scrambled to go by their friends. It was second period and we had an assembly after. Some motivational speaker was coming in, so periods one and two were only twenty five minutes long._

_Bella stood and went up to Mrs. Dalansey's desk. She asked to use the restroom and Mrs. Dalansey nodded and handed her the pass. Bella smiled as she left the room and closed the door._

_I walked over to throw something away. Emmett and Jasper made their way over to my desk. Emmett took Bella's seat and Jasper took mine. I rolled my eyes and picked up a chair that was up against the wall. I brought it over to where they were and set in down in front of Jasper before taking a seat._

"_Where'd Belly go?" Emmett asked as he unscrewed the cap of Bella's water. I went to reach for it but he backed away and took a sip._

"_The bathroom," I mumbled as I reached for the water again. Emmett pulled it away from me and then handed it to Jasper who proceeded to jug the water._

"_What the hell? Don't touch Bella's shit." I scowled at them._

"_Sorry, Eddie. I forgot you don't allow Bells to interact with boys." Jasper snickered._

"_Yeah. You're worse than Charlie!" Emmett boomed._

"_I am not. Bella can talk to who ever she wants." I sneered and turned in my seat to get up. I saw Bella walk in and Tyler rushed over to her. He stuck his arm out and leaned it on the wall, blocking Bella from me. She said something and they shared a laugh. I turned to the guys so Bella couldn't see my now red face._

"_Yeah, okay, Charlie. Why don't you give the bottle a break?" Jasper nodded to the crushed plastic bottle I held. I hadn't realized I was gripping it so tightly._

_I hesitated before standing to throw the bottle away, "Don't make an ass of your self, Eddie!" Emmett whisper yelled. Jasper and he laughed. I glanced over to Mrs. Dalansey, who was busy with her headphones in, grading papers, before flipping them off._

_As I walked over to the garbage can, Tyler walked away with a smile on his face. I looked up at Bella, who was also smiling, and then tossed the bottle in the can._

"_They drank all your water," I nodded towards Jasper and Emmett._

_She rolled her eyes, "It's fine. Rose and Alice already volunteered them to participate in the assembly. They should get prepared for it." She smirked and my eyes widened._

"_Those sneaky bitches," I mumbled behind Bella. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked over the two helpless bastards._

_Bella laid the pass on Mrs. Dalansey's desk and she looked up from her computer and smiled._

_I sat down in my chair and Bella plopped right on my lap, immediately engaging into a conversation with Emmett and Jasper that I couldn't focus on. Bella had an art presentation so she had on a little black skirt with a low cut, white, long sleeved shirt. It was a rare occasion that she wore anything other than jeans, so I was relishing it. Unfortunately so were the others boys in our school. She moved back roughly on my lap and I breathed in sharply, my nose assaulted by her strawberry sent. Her hips moved back a little more to get comfortable and I put my hands on her legs to make her stop. That only made things worse because they landed on her soft thighs. My thumbs were probably an inch away from her little red panties I had caught a glimpse of this morning at my locker. She jumped in surprise and I squeezed her legs in pleasure._

"_Damn, Eddie. Calm down over there." Emmett chuckled._

_I looked at Bella who was face level with me and pulled my hands away, dangling them awkwardly at my side. She blushed and tried to look mad. But she looked more dazed than pissed._

"_Sorry," I apologized to them all. "My leg got a cramp."_

"_Do you want me to get up?" She asked._

"_Ye- No! No, just sit. It's gone now."_

_She nodded and faced back to the guys to talk more. I looked up to Jasper who had his eyebrows raised. He nodded his head down, referring to my lap and wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Fuck you," I mouthed. He threw his head back and laughed, then answered something Emmett had asked him._

_I placed my hands on Bella's shoulders and then rubbed them down her arms so I could grab her hands. She was still shorter than me, even on my lap, so I looked over her shoulder so I could see our entwined hands._

Fuck, that's a sexy bra… _I thought when I caught a glimpse down her shirt. I wasn't sure if things were going bad or well. Was it fortunate or unfortunate I just saw Bella's tits? I couldn't decide quickly enough because once again, Bella started moving on top of my lap. She shook with laughter at something Emmett said. My dick got harder and when she leaned back against me I had to close my eyes so I couldn't see her perfect tits._

_But being the motherfucking hormonal teenage bastard that I am, I couldn't resist. I opened my eyes and stared down, forcing my self not to thrust up into her little round ass. I could have gotten off to spilled water right now, I was so hard. I was kind of relieved when the bell rang and people started to leave. I had just fantasized about my "best friend" doing amazingly awful things to me and I was a second away from spilling in my pants. And I had completely forgotten I was mad at Tyler._

_I stood up after Bella which was a bad idea because her ass was right in front of my face. I shook my head and gave it a good slap, trying to clear it out._

"_You have to go to your locker?" Bella asked when she handed me my books._

"_No. I'll just put my stuff in yours." _Damnit, Edward. Stop thinking about putting your stuff in anything of Bella's! _I shook my head again._

_She nodded and said goodbye to Mrs. Dalansey before walking out the door. I followed behind her._

"_So, what was up with you last period?" She inquired once we were at her locker._

"_Nothing." I covered._

"_Nothing? Is that why you practically pushed my skirt up and clawed my legs?"_

"_Well, Bella. I wouldn't have touched you if you would have just sat still."_

"_What does me sitting still have to do-" her eyes widened and she looked down at my book covered crotch. "Ohh. Damnit. I am _soo_ sorry, Edward. I forgot you were a boy and everything turns you on."_

_I chuckled and stepped closer to her so I could throw my books in her locker, "No, you're just fucking hot."_

_She shook her head and averted her gaze from mine. Blushing Bella was easy to make blush harder. I leaned in so my mouth was by her ear. I inhaled her scent before talking and shuddered._

"_You do crazy things to me, Bella. You make things hard. No pun intended." She exhaled loudly, "Earlier I caught a good view of those little red panties you're sporting. Last period I saw that sexy black bra you have on. If I put those two images together I have one very naked Bella. And that gets me harder than clothed Bella." She shuddered and leaned into me. Her legs kept crossing and uncrossing and her cheeks were a beautiful crimson. I laughed at my flustered Bella._

"_Can we hang out after school?" she breathed. Her tiny hands went to my chest and they shook._

"_After school, I'll have died from a severe case of blue balls. So that's not a good time."_

_She looked up at me and pleaded with her eyes, "But, I have… needs too," she whispered so no one else could hear. "Please?"_

"_What are you some sex addict now? What happened to my pure best friend?" I joked._

"_No…" she said after a few seconds of silence._

_I nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She moved her head so she could kiss my lips instead, then grabbed my hand and headed to the auditorium to watch Emmett and Jasper be asses against their own will._

_-End of Flashback-_

"It's okay," I managed as I stood up.

Bella followed me over to the fridge. She sat up on the island and watched me get us each a glass of water. Her kegs swung back and forth and her fingers tapped on the tabletop. I handed her a glass and she took a sip, still staring at me intently.

I guess I never really thought about how strange and unusual our relationship is. I mean, I've never met anyone else as close as Bella and I that weren't related. We were best friends before we were even born. And I know she thinks of me as her older brother, but we're _too_ close to be siblings. We were always trying new things. I don't know if she thought of it as a lesson type thing, but that's what I used to think of it. I was like her teacher and she was mine. She told me what was right and I told her what was right.

It kind of scared me, though, when we'd be fooling around in my room and she'd do something that really blew my mind. I start wondering how she got so good. I mean I know she doesn't watch porn. Because one time she asked how I could watch two people who aren't in love engage in such a special thing. (I tried telling her that what they did wasn't the kind of love in _The Notebook_ or _Titanic_.) But she's just so hot sometimes. It kind of pisses me off because I don't know where she gets it from. I hope she isn't doing stuff with any strange guy. I want to teach her the ropes and I want to be the one that makes her tingle in all the right places… well in the right _place_.

But it felt more like a relationship to me. Like I wouldn't be able to date another girl because Bella, and if I did date, I couldn't see Bella anymore. I think she thought of it differently, though.

"Edward," she stared down at her blue nails.

"What, babe?" I walked over to stand between her legs. I put my hands on her jean clad thighs and leaned up a little so I could kiss her on her lips. She returned the gesture and pulled back sooner than I had hoped.

"Do ever think we're kind of… _advanced_ for our age? Or kind of weird for our situation?"

I furrowed my eyes brows and moved my hands further up her skinny, long legs.

She looked down at my hands and put hers on mine, "Like, do you think 15 is young to be doing the things we do?"

"Don't you think that'd for you to decide? Who else's feeling matter besides our own?"

"I just feel like we move faster than Alice and Jasper. Maybe even Rose and Emmett."

I tried to hold in my laughter because I knew she was serious right now, "Alice and Jazz; maybe. Rose and Em; no way." I moved my hands further up and hooked my fingers in her belt loops.

"But still, we're best friends and we do stuff sorta. Do you think that's weird?"

"I think your making a big deal out of something that's been going on for a while. It's nothing. We've been doing this 'experimental' crap since July. That's almost five months. I think it's like your first boyfriend or girlfriend, yanno? They don't mean a whole lot to you, but they teach you how to do stuff. Obviously, you mean the world to me, but I thought we were going to think of this as a lesson for the both of us?"

She licked her lip then bit it and my camper pitched his tent. "Yeah, I get it. You're right."

I moved my hands to cup the top of her butt and pulled her in towards me, "I know I am."

I went to lean in for a kiss but she moved away and she spoke again, "But, what if I ever had feelings for you; would it be weird for you?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Feelings? I always knew I thought Bella was beautiful, but did I think she could be a girlfriend?

"Well, do you have feelings for me?"

"No!" she quickly covered, "I just wanted to know if it would be weird, because some people might… think we do."

My stomach or heart or _something_ sank a little. I don't know if I was sad – or whatever I was- because she actually cared what people thought of us or because she didn't have feeling for me.

"Bella, I think that whatever you think is weird, is weird. You shouldn't let other people try to change your mind. Do you think it's weird that we do stuff together?"

"I don't know… kinda." My jaw clenched and I pulled her closer to me so that her stomach was smashed against mine. I think I did it out of instinct. I didn't want her drifting away from me, I wanted her with me. Mine.

"But, it's just… What if I ever wanted a boyfriend?" she continued. I tried not to clench my fists because my hands were on her, and if I pulled them away she'd know something was wrong with me. "Would he be afraid of you? We'd have to completely end what we have if one of us starts dating some one else. I don't know if you noticed, but we're both relatively jealous people. And cheating normally doesn't go well when it comes to relationships."

"I'm sorry," she concluded. I figured that was her goodbye for me.

I looked up and my eyes met hers. And endless number of memories flashed in my mind. Our first family vacation, our first day of school, our first kiss, the first of many times I had to save her from a boy, the first time I had to comfort her when she cried.

I pulled her down until her feet reached the ground. I moved my hands up to the small of her back and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't be," I whispered. I gave her a kiss. Probably our last kiss. When I went to pull away she tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me back down. Her lips met mine again.

It was deep and powerful. Not fast, but just the right pace. Her breathing accelerated. She licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth further. Our tongues rubbed and massaged each other. I started walking towards the basement. Her mouth moved down to my neck and I tried to open my eyes so I could see where I was walking. When we reached the door to the basement, she hitched her leg up on my waist. I put my hand on her ankle and dragged it up to her thigh. She stopped her assault on my neck and looked up at me. Her sweatpants pulled up to her knee. My hand held on to the back of her other thigh as I picked it up and she wrapped it around my wait to join the other one. Her eyes closed once she was comfortably around my waist. I placed a gentle kiss on her nose and then her mouth.

I made way down the stairs as she looked into my eyes. I closed the door behind us. My iPod was still on its deck playing from when I was down here earlier. The lamp next to the couch softly lit the room. I brought us over to the couch and sat her down. Her legs unwrapped from around my waist and she pulled me down on top of her as she laid back. She furrowed her eye brows when I laid on top of her. She went to pull me in for another kiss. I pecked her lips softly. When I pulled pack her eyes were still closed.

She looked sad. Her words ran through my mind again. She didn't want me like _that._ So I wouldn't make her have me like _that_.

"Maybe we should just, um, watch a movie."

She nodded and I got off her so she could sit up. I walked over to the DVD's and searched for one that could get my mind off of what she said.

This was definitely going to affect my sleep tonight.

* * *

**Hmm. Okay I guess. A little Edward POV for you. Review, please.**


	11. Fucking Zipper

**(A/N) I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. ;)**

**BPOV: Chapter Eleven**

**Edward - 16**

**Bella - 15**

* * *

"Alice! I don't want to go in there!"

"Edward, it's just for a few minutes so stop your whining!"

"But, Alice, _I _don't even wanna go in," I said while pointing to the Victoria's Secret sign.

"Bella," she sighed, "we _have_ to go in. It won't take long. Besides, your boobies are getting too big for your bras!"

I blushed deep red and Edward snickered. "Alice. Shut. Up." I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Well you know it's true!" It was. My body was definitely developing bigger curves. But I didn't want to go bra shopping with anyone. The first time with Renee was enough to scar me for the rest of my life.

"Ugh, fine!" I stomped into the store while Alice pushed and pulled at Edward.

"Edward! You should want to go in! There are half naked girls everywhere!" Alice huffed.

His eyes narrowed at her. "That's why I _don't _want to go in! You know how males react to that!"

"Just close your eyes. Or go in a dressing room," I suggested.

He chuckled and then mumbled something under his breath. Alice was already lost in all the clothes so Edward and I stood quietly.

Things have been pretty awkward for the past few months. Ever since the whole 'are we just friends or _friends_?' thing, there's been a lot of tension. Sexual tension. Normal tension, too. It's kind of hard to start a conversation with him about anything other than school. But I can't help and wonder if he ever feels like I do; like we made a mistake. He was my best friend, and now, after all that, it's weird to look him in the eye.

"So, how's the stalker?" I laughed as Edward groaned.

"I literally can not take it anymore. She's been waiting for me at my car these past few days. And I tried telling her you and I had plans but she knows you have soccer and she just called me out on it. Then her little twin comes up and I'm pretty sure they invited me to have a threesome with them… and it got all awkward and I pretended to get a call."

I couldn't help but let out a loud belly laugh.

"That's a good offer. Tanya and Lauren are totally your type," I shook with laughter as I picked up a lacy, red bra.

Edward stiffened next to me and I looked down trying to hide my grin.

"That's hot," Edward nodded to the bra and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should get it. Your pecs are getting pretty damn big." I held the bra up to him and he laughed and pushed me playfully.

"I'm not kidding, Alice and I actually wanted to come here for you," I joked.

Edward narrowed his eyes then looked around. "Umm, where _is _Alice?"

"That I do not know," I chuckled. Alice made Esme and Renee take us to Seattle with them. They dropped us off at the mall and went to some big home décor place. So we were here until they were finished, which probably won't be until they buy out the store.

I looked to the back of the store, towards the dressing room. "Edward, I'll be right back. I have to go try this on." I smiled at him and his eyes widened. At first I wasn't sure why he got all uncomfortable but then I realized he was a boy. And then _I_ got all uncomfortable.

He shook his head and then reached out to grab my arm and pull me back, "Wait, you can't leave me here alone."

I laughed at him and turned back around to face him. "Well I _have_ to try this on. And you aren't coming in with me. Just wait outside the dressing room."

Edward nodded his head and followed me back to the empty dressing rooms. A girl with brown hair handed me a little sign to hang on the hook next to the curtain.

"Will you be accompanying her? You know for a second opinion?" She looked at him intently. The look on her face was hoping he'd say no.

I had a feeling he was thinking of saying something differently, so I butted it.

"No. I'll be right out," I gave her a fake, little smile and she returned the gesture.

"Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?" She purred at Edward.

He ran his hands through his hair and she bit her lip. "Uh, yeah. I'll manage…" he choked out.

I glared at her as she walked away. I pulled back the pink and red curtain and walked in the dressing room. When I put the bra on the hook Edward pulled the curtain back and poked his head in. "If you need any help removing any thing or if you _do _actually want a second opinion, I'm here for you," he flashed a crooked grin and winked.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "I think I'm good Edward. Well, actually, unzip me?" He raised his eyebrows and I turned around. The romper I was wearing had a tie and one of those tiny zippers and whenever I wore it someone had to help me in and out of it.

Edward moved into the dressing room and closed the long curtain.

I moved my hair over my shoulder and Edward untied the tie at my neck. I held my arms to my chest so the top would flap over and show my boobs which were practically spilling out of my bra.

He looked at me through the mirror and I smiled back at him. He looked back down at the zipper as though he was concentrating on it. As he unzipped my romper his fingers lightly grazed my back, occasionally getting stuck.

"Fucking zipper," he cussed.

I silently laughed at his sexy frustration.

The zipper started at my neck reached halfway down my ass and before Edward even came near the bottom of my back he met my eyes for approval to continue.

"Go on," I smiled at him again.

He smiled back lightly and grabbed my shoulders. He turned my body to face him and backed me up to the wall right next to a pink chair. The grin fell off my face as he removed my arms from my chest and brought my hands to rest on his shoulders. My top flapped over and I blushed.

Edward craned his neck down so he could kiss my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and slid his hands to the waste line of my romper. He pulled it down and it pooled at my ankles.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He moved my hair over my shoulder so it was flowing down my back. His eyes traveled down to my chest as his hands crawled up to the clasp on my back. I was breathing heavy now. I always wondered why everything we did ended up with us having a sexual moment.

Edward released the clasp and moved to pull the straps down my arms. I let go of his shoulders and slid the bra off my arms. I silently thanked whoever made the curtains too long because I didn't want anyone to see our feet.

He still hadn't removed his gaze from my chest. He stared in awe and I let him, I was too comfortable around him to even care. He thought I was beautiful, so what is there to hide? He looked farther down past my stomach and to my black panties.

I looked down too and saw that his fingers had slipped in the band of them and he was pulling them off me. Happy that I showered earlier that day and even happier I shaved, I smiled a little bit.

Edward leaned down as he took my panties off me. He was on his knees, eye level with my belly button when they finally joined my romper and bra at my feet.

"Do you need help taking anything else off?" He whispered up at me, his eyes hooded with lust.

"You can take off my sandals while you're down there." I replied playfully as my hands found their way to his soft hair.

He smirked and kissed his way down to my feet.

His tongue swirled my belly button and I let out a little moan. I took my hand from his hair and put it to my mouth. He kissed my hipbones and my thighs as he sat back with his butt on his heels. He unhooked my sandals and set them next to my romper. He kissed his way back up and stopped at my pussy. I don't think I've ever been so wet in my life. I was pretty sure I was dripping because this god was on his knees kissing me around my center. Edward inhaled as his hands flew to the back of my thighs. He kissed his way back up until he was standing.

"You're beautiful." He smirked. I looked at him and smiled back. My eyes were heavy. "Let me touch you." He whispered into my ear and laid his hands on my chest.

I bit my lip and squeaked out a yes. His hands cupped my breasts and his thumbs worked my nipples. They were already hard and the feel of him making them harder was so sensational.

I ground my hips into his and we moaned when I felt his hardness through his jeans. His right hand moved down and I held my breath as I anticipated his touch.

When he finally reached my core, I thought I was going to explode right there. He started out just rubbing with his entire hand. Spreading my wetness and occasionally adding a bit of pressure when his index and middle fingers swept past my center.

"God. Uhh." He groaned right as I was about to kiss him, "Your pussy is so fucking wet, Bella." I moaned and started to move my hips into his hand. "Are you wet for me, baby? Tell me how wet I make you."

"I really have to tell you," I groaned out. "You can't feel it?"

"You're sexy when you talk smart," he smirked and pinched my clit and my nipple at the same time. I moaned loudly and he finally kissed me. I put my hands on his cheeks and when he slipped his tongue between my lips, he slipped his fingers in my core.

My arms wrapped around his neck so I wouldn't collapse. I moaned as he curled his fingers and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Faster, baby? You want me to go faster?" he whispered into my neck as he bit down.

I was trying not to be loud. And it was literally killing me. I wanted to scream so badly as he thrust his fingers faster and added one more.

"Fuck. You're so tight and wet." He growled as he attacked my neck.

My eyes rolled back when he bent his head down to suck the top of my breast, and then my eyelids tightened when he curled his fingers. That happened four more times before I finally reached the edge. When he curled his fingers and bit my lip, I went over the edge. Edward put his head in my neck and I did the same to him so I didn't scream. I shook with pleasure as Edward nibbled on my ear. When I came down from my high, I was panting and still moaning. I swear if just Edward fingering me was this good, I couldn't imagine sex with him. He smiled at me and held my weak form against his muscular body. He put his hands on my bare ass and hoisted me up so I was stepping on his feet.

"Tired?" He laughed and kissed my nose.

I just smiled up at him, "I missed you."

"You missed me or my hands?"

We laughed and tried to hit his arm but I couldn't lift my hand.

"No, I just missed feeling this closeness with you, yanno?"

He nodded and kissed me sweetly. "We better get going. You've been in here for twenty minutes and all you had to try on is one bra." I grimaced and laughed.

Edward bent down to get my clothes and put them on me.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything." I smiled and he hit my butt lightly as I stepped out of the tiny dressing room.

"Shit, I hope this fits." I muttered, realizing I never put the bra on.

Edward grabbed it from me and placed one of his hands around the cup, "Yeah, you should be good."

I hit his arm and he smiled.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran towards me, "What'd you get?"

"This!" I squeaked while holding up the bra. Alice jumped up and pulled out the same bra but in purple.

Edward huffed, "Yeah that's great. Can we go now?"

"Yes we can. But we have to pay first," Alice smiled sweetly and Edward stood up and started walking beside me.

"So… do you plan on wearing a shirt over that thing? Cause you really don't _have_ to," he looked at me completely serious.

"You're a pig!" I gasped while punching his arm.

"Bella, I was kidding."

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked towards Alice who was already paying for her merchandise.

We walked around the mall for a little bit longer making a few stops on the way.

Holister, Abercrombie, Lucky, True Religion, Aldos, and finally Pac Sun.

I skipped into Pac Sun tugging Edward and Alice along with me. I ran over to the wall of skinny jeans and stared up at it in awe.

"Thank God..." I whispered earning a chuckle from a guy standing next to me.

I turned around to see the guy. He was taller than me, probably Edward's height. He had brown eyes and short spiky black hair. His skin was a pretty brown; it made my white colour look sick. He flashed a white toothy grin at me.

"Need help?"

I shook my head. When I went to say 'no' I realized my mouth had been open while I observed him. Creep much?

"Umm, no. I'm good. Thanks though." I managed to spit out.

"Well if you need anything just holler. My name's Sam, okay?" he smiled again.

"Yeah, alright."

I ran over to where Edward was standing because I once again couldn't find Alice. Edward was staring at the guy's skinny jeans with a confused look on his face.

"I don't understand," he started, still looking down at the jeans. "I thought your balls were supposed to hang, not stick to your legs. Doesn't that make you not able to have kids or something?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head, "How the hell should I know, freak?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Just wondering if you knew. Maybe I should go ask that guy," he said pointing to Sam.

"Then he can kick your ass. Great idea," I whispered.

Edward looked at me confused before taking my hand and leading me out of the store.

He huffed while looking around, "Alice is out here somewhere. I told her to call me when she was done."

Edward pulled me over to a bench in the middle of the mall. He continued to look around for a few minutes while playing with my fingers. I took the time to stare at him.

Edward had definitely matured. On the outside at least. His facial features were more define and he had a lot of stubble under his chin and around his sideburns. His hair was still the same colour and stuck in every which way. His eyes had gotten impossibly greener and he had a muscular body now. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. It was almost inhuman.

I looked down at our entwined hands. He was still pulling and rubbing my fingers.

We were silent for a while before he pulled out his vibrating phone. His eyes skimmed over the words quickly. He put the phone back in his pocked and took my hand again.

"The pixie said its time to go. Renee and Esme are done so they should be here in about five."

"Kay," I mumbled.

We stood up and started walking. I swung our joined hands back and forth as we made our way to Alice. We were both silent. It was comfortable at first and then I started feeling awkward. I cleared my throat before talking.

"So… today… that was random."

Edward shook his head and looked down. He let go of my hand rubbed his hands down the front of his pant legs.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, no. I liked it. A lot. Like a lot. You're obviously really good at what you do. You've had to have done that with someone else. Cause the last time wasn't nearly as intense." I looked up at him with a serious face.

After some silence he talked, "You don't really want to know what I've done, right?"

I had to laugh because he looked so nervous and red. "No, Edward. I'm not gonna question you about how far you've gone with any girls. Cause then you'd want to question me when I do stuff and I won't answer you. It'd hardly be fair."

"Wait. What do you mean when you do stuff? Like with guys?"

"No. With girls, Edward."

His face was still hard and he didn't laugh at my sarcastic answer.

"Bella," he paused for a minutes and looked down at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. "Bella, you better not let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do. If any guy hurts you I'll rip them to fucking shreds." He was completely serious. And scary. And sexy.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Edward, no one is going to _make_ me do anything. And ripping my boyfriend to shreds will just cause problems between you and me," I finished with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you don't have a boyfriend now, right?"

"Obviously not Edward. I would have told you and what we just did would be cheating."

"Good. I mean I know I don't tell you a whole lot, and I'm sorry, but please come to me before you make any decisions with any guys."

"Alright… dad." I mumbled. Edward's breathing steadied and he took my hand again.

He stared at me for a while before speaking again. "Bella, do you ever feel different when you're around a certain person?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"And you just want to hold that person? And be with them all the time? And they're the only one's that uhhh… yanno, get you going?"

I blushed before answering, "Ummm… sure?"

"Cause I've been talking to this girl, but I don't feel that way with her. And I'm thinking I should end things."

Just as I was about to ask who, Alice popped up.

"End things with who?" Alice said from behind us.

"Mike… He uhhhh… he might break up with that girl from La Push," I covered quickly.

"Ohhh. Alright." I sighed when she bought it, "Well, I'm glad I found you two. Renee and mom are here." She looked down at our hands and cocked her head. "What did you guys think; you'd lose each other?"

We chuckled nervously as we followed her out the exit and to the car.

Esme dropped my mom and me off at our house. After showing her some of the stuff I bought I ran up stairs to take a shower. My hair appointment was tomorrow afternoon and Renee wanted to take me to school, pick me up, take me to my appointment, and then go home.

* * *

"Bellllllla! My beautiful Bella!"

"Hi, mommy."

"Wake up!" She sang.

I chuckled as I stood up and stretched, "I'm up. I'm up."

She smiled walked out of my room so I could get ready.

I ran out to the bathroom_._ Washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on a little mascara and then skipped back to my room.

"Now I need an outfit," I said to myself. My closet was empty because most of my clothes were scattered on my floor or in my dresser.

I decided on a comfortable outfit. Blue skinny jeans and a navy blue and white baseball t-shirt. My feet clad in my checkered Vans.

I ran down stairs to find Renee searching for her keys.

"Mom, they're in your pocket." I laughed as she patted her pants down.

"Alright," she exclaimed once she found them, "we can leave now!"

* * *

"Why are you getting your bag?" Edward asked before lunch.

"I have an early dismissal." He looked at me questioningly, "Hair," I rolled my eyes.

"Ohh. Then I'll call you tonight or something?"

"Okay, Edward," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the attendance office to sign out.

* * *

"Bella, it looks so pretty. I think the dark colour actually makes your skin look less pale."

"Thanks a lot, mom." I said sarcastically.

I skipped out of the car and into the house. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hi, dad," I leaned down to hug him.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled and hugged me back.

As I went to go upstairs, I noticed a body in the family room chair as I quickly made a 180 towards the steps. I had to turn again and face the chair before I realized Edward was sitting down.

"Hi," I blushed.

"Hey, Bella," he said as he walked towards me.

"Come up stairs real quick."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Charlie," he said towards the couch.

Charlie grumbled something and we shot up stairs, Edward greeting Renee on the way up.

When we reached my room Edward shoved me inside and shut and locked the door.

I laughed at his abnormal behavior, "What are you d-"

He cut me off. "You look beautiful." He picked up a strand of my now dark brown, layered hair. I blushed and looked down at the ground. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him again. He stared into my eyes until I cleared my throat.

"So. Is there a reason you shoved me up here?" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh… umm… wait! Yeah! There is! I have a question." He looked down at his feet.

"Well do you plan on asking?"

"Bella, do you promise you won't get mad?"

I sighed, "It depends on the question."

"Okay, so you know we're getting older. And we're in high school now. Well people are… people are already _experienced_."

"Are you trying to imply that people are having sex?" He pulled me by my arm over to the bed.

"Yes, I am."

"And this relates to me because…?"

"Okay, I'm just going to be straight forward; I want our first time to be together."

My eyes widened and my jaw fell open.

"You what? Edward… We're onl-"

"But, Bella. C'mon. You and I both know we care about each other and, I mean, that thing yesterday in the dressing room. You would have never done that with anyone else. We're comfortable."

"Edward, I don't think it'd be right if we- um- slept together. You and I are pretty young."

"People have already done stuff. And Kaitlyn keeps trying to get me to do shit that I have no desire whatsoever to do with _her_!"

"Wait, Kaitlyn? Saunders? But she's a bitch."

"I know. And we just hooked up a little. Like nothing big. But she won't leave me alone."

"So you want me to prep you for her?" I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my teeth.

"No, I don't think I want to do it with her. I wanna do it with you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Edward, get out of here."

"Bella,.." He looked sad. "I _knew_ you'd be mad. Fuck."

I stood up and pushed Edward out of my room.

"I just have to think," I said while staring into his green eyes.

I closed my door on his face. As I was laying on my bed I heard him decline my parents' invite to stay for dinner. I looked out the window as he walked home.

_What am I doing with myself. _I thought.

_Fooling around with your best friend._

"God, I'm right. We don't even like each other that way."

I closed my eyes and laid back on my bed. I fell asleep with out taking my makeup off or brushing my teeth.

* * *

**So, this ending sucked balls, but it will be continued in Edward's point of view the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
